Emperor Deception
by Destiny Dreamer 3
Summary: The world is ruled by one man, who allows 5 others to rule sub-kingdoms as kings, but for a price. Every child must go through special training at the age of 10. The boys are sent off to a training school, while the girls are sent to the Emperor's own palace. The palace isn't anything like the princesses expect though. The four princesses are able to escape, but for how long?
1. Chapter 1

The clearing was quiet and peaceful. The sun was just starting to filter into the clearing and a few Pokemon were starting to wake up and move around. Everything was as it should be.

A chaos of howling filled the air, causing bird Pokemon to take flight. Smaller Pokemon dove into bushes. Four girls stumbled into the clearing. Each wore a blue cloak with a hood pulled on to cover themselves.

"Hurry girls, you need to hide." one girl said.

"Okay, you sure about this?"

"I'll be fine, they will remember me." the first girl insisted as the other three hid.

A pack of Houndoom burst into the clearing seconds later, each wearing collars with the Empire Insignia. They surrounded the girl, who stood calmly. The leader stepped forward, stalking slowly towards the girl.

Suddenly, the Houndoom yipped happily and pounced on the girl. The others followed after.

"Alright, alright!" the girl laughed. Her hood was pushed back to reveal long brunette hair and bright, intelligent green eyes. "Yuck! Please keep your tongues to yourself please." she tried to push back the dogs. Reluctantly, but obediently, they stepped back and sat down.

"Good boys!" the girl cooed and stood up, "I see that you remember me, so can you guys do me a favor?" the Houndoom perked up.

"My friends and I, we need to leave-" she was interrupted by a few whines, "I know, but it just isn't safe for us anymore. I need you to lead the guards away and not let them track us. Can you do that?" the leader nodded his head, but stepped forward sadly. She rubbed each of them one more time before they left.

"Leaf! That was amazing!" one of the others appeared in the clearing. She removed her head to reveal shiny blue hair and eyes that matched. Leaf rubbed a tear from her eye.

"Hey Leaf you okay?" another girl appeared in the clearing.

"Yeah, I'm fine May."

"Good, cause we need to go." the final girl appeared in the clearing.

"We're coming Misty." May sighed and started to follow the redhead. Leaf looked once more towards the direction the Houndoom took off.

"Take care guys. Please be safe." she turned and started to follow the others.

...

Dawn POV

We had been walking for hours! But this is better then the castle any day. We had planned our escape for the past month and I am actually surprised it had worked. What I mean is that a ton of the stuff that had to be done had a downside, like with Leaf and the Houndoom. We weren't exactly sure if they remembered her from when they were Houndour and she liked to go down to their kennels to read and play with them

"Ugh," I couldn't take it anymore, "Misty, are we almost there? I haven't eaten since last night

and my feet hurt."

"You know Misty," Leaf supported me, "she is right. It would probably be smart to stop and rest for a bit and then continue later." Yes! With Leaf on my side Misty will stop and we will take a break. Leaf planned out half of the escape - mostly because she was the only one of us allowed library access.

"Fine, but let's rest after we cross that river up there, that way we can rest on the riverbank."

Very quickly, we reached the river. Misty crossed first, Leaf followed, then May went and I brought up the rear. The water wasn't too bad, a little cold, but refreshing after the long day of walking in long, stuffy dresses. I kept taking one step after another, until my feet stopped moving.

I looked down, and through the water, I could see that my feet were stuck in the mud! Reaching down, I tried to free my feet, but it didn't work.

"May! I need your help!"

"Once again, Magikarp won't hurt you, they might touch you, but they won't hurt you." she didn't turn around.

"I know that!" I snapped, "My feet are in stuck!"

"Alright! Stop your whining, I am coming!" May made her way over to me, "Wow, this really is stuck!" She pulled my leg again.

"Hey! I think I felt it move!" she pulled harder, and then it did move, but so did we. Into the water.

"May!" I came up screaming.

"Don't blame me! YOU got your foot stuck in the mud, this is YOUR fault!" I shoved her so she landed back in the water, "Oh! Now you are going to get it Dawn!" We had a water fight for the next little bit.

"You girls are so immature!" Misty interrupted.

"Yeah, you would think those etiquette lessons would have taught you to not act like barbarians." Leaf said. May and I shared a look and then slowly made our way over to them.

"Um girls," Misty said, "You are kind of soaked, so you might want to stay back." we didn't stop.

"Run Misty!" Leaf cried, but they weren't fast enough. May and I tackled them into the water. When they came back up, Leaf immediately retaliated by splashing everyone -including Misty- in the face.

For what felt like an hour, we messed around in the river, before finally dragging ourselves out to dry. Looking up, I realized the moon was up.

"Hey guys, an entire day outside the castle has passed."

"I can't believe it. How long has it been since we were last out?" May asked.

"Eight years and like six months." Leaf answered. I sighed. It felt amazing to escape, but we weren't out of the woods yet, literally.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaf POV

"Come on guys we are almost there!" Misty pointed ahead. I could just make out our destination in the moonlight. Our destination was a small cabin. I could see that our friend was home because light was coming from the windows.

*knock knock*

Misty knocked on the door. It was opened quickly.

"Girls! You are finally here!" a short blonde woman hugged us.

"Sorry Yellow, we got a little held up." Dawn said with a smile on her face, but Yellow apparently did not see it.

"You got held up! Did the soldiers catch up to you? Were any of you hurt?" she scanned each of us.

"No, Yellow we are fine, we just played in the river a little." I soothed our short friend. After calming her down, she ushered us in. Inside the cabin was also small, but homey. The castle had always been cold and breezy, and also a little sparse. In Yellow's home, everything was warm and snug, but there was still plenty of room to move around. I saw that she had five bed mats set up, and even five places set at the table. She really had been waiting for us.

"Okay, so make yourself at home, if you want you can take care of your Pokemon aver here, oh and you can set your stuff over there..." Yellow continued to give instructions and we got straight to work. Misty organizes our stuff, Dawn starts to take care of our Pokemon with May's help, and I try to help Yellow out with dinner.

*knock knock*

All of our heads snap up. I look over at Yellow to see her pale, and definitely not expecting company. Dawn and May quickly return the Pokemon they were working on and Misty tosses the rest of our stuff on in the corner.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

This time it is more insistent. I nod at Yellow to signal we are ready and after taking a deep breath she makes her way to the door.

"I-i'm coming!" she calls nervously. The girls and I are dead silent and ready to run. How could someone have found us all the way out here? Would this put Yellow _**back**_ into danger?

"Hello?" Yellow opens the door partially. Silence.

"Oh my goodness!" she screeches before flinging open the door and attacking whoever the person was. I shared a confused look with Misty before cautiously taking a few steps towards the door, trying to see who Yellow was...hugging?

"Where have you been?" Yellow demanded once she had finished hugging the person. I heard a deep laugh.

"I have been busy, you know that I have many things I have to do."

"But you could have written a letter, or something! I have been here for two months all alone and worrying about you!" she scolded, and turned around. When she turned around, I saw that she was crying a little.

"Yellow..." the guy started but froze, "Who are these girls?" He pushed Yellow behind him and scanned the room.

"Red, they are just friends."

"Friends? You were just saying that you were all alone and now you have friends? Explain this please." Red gave her a hard look, one Yellow would normally cower to, but she showed no fear to this Red person.

"It isn't really my story to explain," she pointed to us, "It's their choice."

"Red looked at us again, "Care to explain ladies."

"How do we know if we can trust you?" I snapped.

"Leaf, he knows about me, he will keep your secrets too." Yellow said.

"He knows about you?" May said shocked.

"He knows that I was the first girl to ever be forced to the Emperor's palace and that I was the first to escape. Red is actually the one who helped me." Yellow smiled a little when she said this.

"Fine," Misty said, "We will tell you...

* * *

Yellow POV

I couldn't believe Red had showed up tonight of all nights! I mean he had been off doing whatever he is up to lately for the past two months, leaving me all alone and then the one night I have people come, he shows up!

Red had listened to the girls story about how they escaped. He had then asked them how they knew where I was, which I had to answer and explain how I had slipped back into the castle one night and left a note with directions to my home. Yeah, Red wasn't too happy about that, but what else was I supposed to do?

I sit around bored all day, and it kills me to know that I am sitting doing nothing while others girls are trapped in that castle, and trust me it isn't fun. Red was actually the only good thing about that place.

_**flashback**_

_I stood on the edge of the fountain, excited to be outside. I hadn't been allowed into the garden for three weeks, all because I couldn't remember which spoon to use first! It isn't like I will ever use this new 'skill' because I am not allowed at any dinner function._

_I slipped suddenly and crashed onto the hard ground. Suddenly, someone lifted me up. I found myself looking into dark brown eyes. _

_"Oh... I am so sorry I am so clumsy..." he didn't answer, "Um..Thank you..."_

_"PRINCESS AMARILLO! Where are you hiding?!" I cringed at that voice, I knew I would get punished for this._

_"Thank you again sir," I impulsively pecked the young man's cheek, "Coming!"_

_If I had stayed around I would have seen the boy sit down on a bench blushing. _

_"I-i'm Red..." he muttered._

_**flashback**_

I smiled at the memory, Red had told me the other part much later when he worked up the courage to actually start talking to me. We became really good friends, and he was actually the reason I got out of there.

"Yellow." I turned to see Red standing by the trees. Last night, he had listened to their story and left saying he would keep their secret. I wonder why he is back already, and why he even left last night.

"Red." I said in greeting. I was currently outside tending to my little garden outside, wearing my straw hat.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, right after you _left_, we went straight to sleep." I emphasized the word 'left' and continued working.

He grimaced, "I had to get a few friends, the Emperor's men were spotted heading this way. In a few days they will reach your home." My head shot up. Soldiers? Headed this way?

"Red, what are we going to do?" he walked towards me.

"Don't worry, I have it all figured out." he reached out a hand, I took it and he pulled me up, "I left last night to get a couple of my men to help escort you ladies to our main camp."

"Your main camp? Red what have you been up to lately?" I asked concerned.

"Well, many people are unhappy with the Emperor and also the royalty in general so-"

"But the Royal Families aren't corrupt!" I interrupted, "They have to follow the Emperor like everyone else!"

"I know that Yellow, but no one else knows that, in the villages, they look at the Families and see them living in castles and they see food on their tables. They see people higher up living in luxury while they barely see food every week." Red runs a hand through his hair, "Anyways, people are wanting to overthrow the Emperor, and I have come to be in charge of a group of these people, and when we get enough numbers, we will challenge the Emperor."

"Challenge the E-emperor?! Are you insane?!" I yelled in his face, "You were once _in_ his ranks Red! You know how strong he is!" Tears stung my eyes.

"Yellow, calm down, I know everything about the Emperor's men, I have people within keeping me updated, you don't need to worry about me Yellow." Red tugged me into a hug, my tears came then.

"You a-are way in o-over your head Red." I sobbed. He rubbed my back.

"Yellow, please don't cry..."

"Why not? You come and go, not telling me anything, and leaving me to worry here, hoping you are going to come back."

"Yellow, I am doing all this so you will be safe, and never have to go back to the castle again... Yellow I had no idea you felt like this, why didn't you tell me?"

"How am I supposed to tell you that Red? You get so intense when you tell me what you plan on doing, in a good way. You want to take down the Emperor, and I won't stand in your way." I smiled weakly.

"Stand in my way? Yellow, you are the reason I am doing this!"

"Why? Why am I the reas-" Red cut me off by kissing me. At first I was too shocked to move, but soon I unstiffened.

"Yellow, I love you. I will do anything to protect you, and don't forget it." Red hugged me close. I rested my head against his chest (mostly because I am not quite tall enough to reach his shoulder).

"I love you too Red."

* * *

Dawn POV

That is so cute! The girls and I had woken up to find Yellow already gone, and when we walked out, we saw Red kiss her! We didn't want to disturb them or anything.

"Dawn," May nudged me, "Look over there." I turned my head to see four figures just in the trees. I tensed back, hoping they couldn't see us.

"So ladies, I can tell you have met my friends."

"Friends?" Leaf asked.

"Yep, they will be helping escort you four back to base camp."

"Wait a minute," I said, "Escorting us?"

"Soldiers are headed this direction and in a few days they will find Yellow's cabin, so we need to get you out of here."

"We didn't agree to this!" Misty said. Yellow pulled us aside.

"Leaf, Misty, May and Dawn, we need to leave. Red didn't tell them your secret, and it would be best for you to not share it anyways."

"Why would it matter if they knew if we were all daughters of the Royals?" May asked.

"Let's just say that many people aren't a fan of the Emperor or Royals lately." Yellow said grimly.

"Fine, we will go with them, if you are absolutely sure we can trust them Yellow." Leaf said.

"Red trusts them, so I trust them."

"Oh please Yellow, we saw you and Red kissing, so your judgement might be a little clouded." Yellow blushed at Leaf's words.

"N-no it's not!" she turned more red, probably from thinking about it, "L-let's just go."


	3. Chapter 3

May POV

"Ladies these are my friends," Red said

"That is Gary," he pointed to a spiky haired guy.

"That is Ash," he pointed to a guy with messy raven hair.

"Paul," a purple haired guy (that looked kinda scary).

"And Drew." a guy with green hair. Green hair?

"I'm Leaf, that is Dawn, Misty and May." I nodded at the boys.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, we will pair off and go. Paul with Dawn, Ash and Misty, Leaf and Gary-"

"Why was her name first?" Gary interrupted.

"Grow up Gary," Red shot back, "Anyways, Drew and May, and finally Yellow and me."

I heard Dawn titter at the last pairing, but it stopped when Yellow glared. Now a Yellow Glare doesn't happen often, but when it does, it is scary.

"Alright, let's head out."

We started off into the woods in pairs. I walked silently by Drew, trying to not even look over at him. I remembered Yellow's words about their opinions on the Royals. It's not like we had a choice really.

The Emperor purposely chose families to rule that would put the people before their own needs, that way they would be easier to control. My father was a strong, caring man that tried to keep the Emperor's attention away from Hoenn.

I remember what my father told me before I left to the palace almost nine years ago.

_**flashback**_

_"May, you be good at the Emperor's Palace. Do your best." my mother, Caroline gave me a final goodbye, before leaving me alone in my room with my father._

_"May, listen closely." I looked into my father's eyes, he looked so serious, "You must be careful at the Palace. The Emperor is not a kind man, and most definitely has a darker motive to this training."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Wasn't training supposed to help me be a better ruler?_

_"I mean the Emperor might hurt you, you must remain strong and try to push through. Don't bring attention to yourself, the Emperor's attention is never good. It could cause pain for you, is, or even our people. We must protect them always. Remember what I have told you."_

_"Always put those we rule first, and ourselves last." I smiled at him, happy to do what he asked._

_"Good," he smiled and kissed my forehead, "I love you and wait for you to return."_

_"I love you too, Daddy."_

_**flashback**_

"You there June?" I heard a voice say.

"May, my name is May." I snap.

"Whatever you say April," I felt my anger flare, "What were you thinking of?"

"That is none of your concern," I say and raise my chin a little higher.

"Don't be snotty, I am trying to get to know you."

"Well, then _stop_ trying."

I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye. Arrogant Grasshead. We walked in silence (thank goodness) for another hour or so. Up ahead I saw Misty and Ash talking and actually looked like they were enjoying themselves. Good for Misty, she didn't get paired with a walking garden.

Dawn looked really angry at something, while Paul just looked forward with a stony face. It is slightly ironic for Dawn- who is and was always the best at conversation (it was one of the lessons we had to have at the Palace)- to be paired with someone who looks like he never speaks.

Leaf also looked angry, but Gary looked like he was the cause of it. He had the face that just screamed "ladies, I think I am attractive and I am totally full of myself."

"So September," Drew spoke, "what is the story behind this trip? You guys in trouble with the Emperor's guards?" He actually looked like he was concerned, oh how kind. Now if only he was kind enough to mind his own business.

I chose to do the mature thing and ignore his question and the fact that he is messing up my name on purpose.

"Don't ignore me May."

"Oh, so you do know my name, and here I was thinking you had a terrible memory."

"Answer the question," he demanded.

"Once again it is none of your business."

"Quiet down May." Drew said suddenly.

"Excuse me? You were the-mphf!" he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhh." he pointed ahead, I saw that everyone else had stopped and were waiting for a signal from Red. Red motioned off to the side to a bushed area. Drew grabbed my arm and guided me through it. Not that I needed his help.

"Up ahead, there is a encampment." Red said.

"But they were a few days off yesterday." Paul said. He talks?

"I know, we need to somehow get around, without letting them see the girls."

"So you are in trouble with the Emperor." Drew breathed in my ear, causing me to jump.

"Yellow, you need to lead the girls around the camp as we lead away their attention." Yellow nodded.

"I'll do my best Red, be careful."

"It's not going to work."

Leaf POV

"What do you mean it's not going to work Leafy?" Gary questioned me.

"Your plan, it has holes in it. You are only going to draw away part of the attention of the camp, if we try going around as you cause a 'distraction' they will be on guard in case anything else tries to get past, like us. So what would end up happening is when you start doing whatever you will do, we will be caught, which will separate us and get us all captured." I explained.

"How do you know this?" Red asked thoughtful.

"Leaf once had access to the Emperor's library and tended to watch the soldiers as they trained. She learned their standard protocol." Dawn said.

"First of all, how did you have access to the library? Second, why were you checking out the Emperor's guards and you wouldn't even look at me earlier?" Gary said. Shoot, Dawn!

"That is not important right now. We need to get moving on a working plan otherwise we will be picked up on one of their perimeter checks." I answered back.

"Leaf's right," Red took attention again, "but what are we going to do now?"

"Stick with the plan!" Ash said, "There's no proof it won't work!"

"It doesn't happen a lot, but I agree with Ash." Gary said. Wow, talk about a bunch of idiotic boys.

"Fine," Red caved, "We will stick with the plan."

"Come on girls," Yellow said grimly.

"Yellow, you need to talk sense into Red!" Misty said.

"I can't! Red is such a great leader because he listens to others and goes with what the majority decides." Yellow sighed, "It is also why they all follow him, they know he will listen to what they have to say."

You have got to be kidding me! Did I not explain why the plan wouldn't work? Then why did they still do it?

"Come on girls, I have another plan to get us all out of here." Suddenly, the sounds of battling filled the air.

"What was that?" May asked.

"I think the boys have started their little plan. We need to move quickly." I quickly explained my plan to them.

"Now remember girls, wait for my signal, and just so you know, I could bet that Red and his friends are currently caught and that soldiers are now on the lookout. So get into your positions around the camp carefully." Very quickly, we all slipped off quietly.

...

Misty POV

I crouched in the bushes, waiting for Leaf's signal. I couldn't believe what I saw when looked into the camp. Right in the center, Ash and the others were all tied up. If only they had listened to Leaf.

A trill filled the air, or in other words, Leaf gave the signal.

"Go Vaporeon!" We jumped out of our hiding spot. I saw May with her Glaceon, Yellow with her Espeon, Leaf with her Flareon, and Dawn with her Sylveon all do the same. We attacked immediately, throwing all the soldiers into a panic, none quite sure what to do.

"Use Aurora Beam!" I gave her an order. The Aurora Beam hit a few tents, knocking them over and freezing them a little. The soldiers finally realized what was going on and called out Pokemon.

The standard team of an Emperor Soldier is a Houndour (or Houndoom depending on their rank), an Ekans (or Arbok once again depending on rank), and a Mightyena (they all have to evolve their Poochyena before they are able to move on from training). The higher level commander and other officials have other Pokemon.

"Vaporeon use Water Gun on the Houndour!" she obeyed beautifully. We all continued fighting for a while, but I sensed someone behind me. I saw May's Glaceon take off towards the boys with a iron tail attack.

"Vaporeon, cover Glaceon!" I looked over at May who smiled a little in thanks. Vaporeon attacked any Pokemon who tried to stop Glaceon. Finally, she reached the boys and sliced their ropes.

"Now Vaporeon, use Surf to clear a path for them to escape." the tidal wave started to grow.

"Yellow! Help me control this!" I called out, I saw Espeon come towards the wave in response. The wave started to glow and move faster. It cleared a path for the boys, which they quickly took, and just before it would have hit the trees where one us stood, the wave lifted over them and dispersed.

I smiled at the destruction left, these soldiers don't know what is hitting them. Everything was now soaked, broken and laying randomly on the ground. Suddenly a shadow passed overhead.

"RRRROOOOAAARRRRR!"

Oh no...Not him.


	4. Chapter 4

May POV

The roar sent a chill down my spine. Please, have it be anyone but _him_. A large Salamence landed in the camp. On its back stood a man not much older then Red and Yellow. He had clear blue eyes that looked lifeless and cold. His hair was a dark black and he had a scruffy beard that made him look even scarier.

I knew who this was.

"Commander Everest." I snarled quietly. As if he heard me, Everest turned my direction, looking into my eyes with his cold ones.

"Well," he smiled, but his face showed no happiness, "look at what I found. I came out here when there was a report of an attack on the camp, and I found the four missing pri-"

"Glaceon use Ice Beam!" I shouted, stopping him before he could finish. She immediately responded, but instead of looking worried, Everest just smiled.

"Hyper Beam," he called dismissively. Salamence fired.

"Glaceon! NO!" I ran towards her as the Hyper Beam came closer. I jumped, pushing her out of harms way just as the Hyper Beam would have hit. Instead it hit a giant tree behind us.

"May!" I heard someone call my name.

"Oh little May." I raised my head a little to see Commander Everest making his way towards me. "You always did try to save people. Always so selfless and caring, it sickens me." he sneered. Glaceon growled a little as he came closer.

"You always tried to stay in the middle of everything too. Never trying to be the best or worst in anything. But that didn't help you at all, it made the Emperor only more curious of you."

More curious? But why?

"Why you ask?" I must have spoken out loud accidentally, "Because he knows your father deary." Everest leaned down and grabbed my chin, making me look straight into his eyes, "Your father thinks he is so clever," Everest whispered so only I could hear, "but that will only cause pain. The Emperor has just been waiting for a reason to punish Hoenn because of it too, and now he can blame your father for your escape."

I started shaking, but not in anger. No, I couldn't be angry like I normally was at Everest. He had been the one to beat me, and punish me back at the Palace. He was the one that when I was younger would hunt me down when I tried to hide. I had grown used to his stomping footsteps in the halls, but right now, I only felt fear.

I feared for what the Emperor would do to my people, family, friends, and me.

"Ah, so you worry for your people, what a noble little girl." I saw Everest bring back his hand, "You should fear for what I am going to do to you instead, Princess." He swung his hand towards me, and I felt the side of my face explode as I fell back to the ground.

"Glaceon!" I heard my faithful blue Pokemon cry out.

"May! No!" I heard Dawn's voice, but my vision was blurry, "Sylveon use Moon Blast!"

I saw the pink light just before I passed out.

...

Drew POV

I watched as the Salamence rider had walked over to May speaking quietly to her. Whatever he said made her shake, and when he had slapped her, I almost lost it. I didn't know May very well, but no one deserves that treatment.

The blue haired girl, Dawn, started to attack the man. I could tell she was very angry, but this guy seemed way to strong.

"Guys, we need to get moving." the other brunette, Leaf, said, "When I distract him, we need to pair off again and run off in different directions."

"How are you going to distract him?" Red demanded.

"A Smokescreem will work fine in this situation, but we need to work fast, Drew, you will have to run and carry May. Paul, I have no idea how you are going to get Dawn to leave, but you will need to move fast. Ready?"

I seriously regretted not following what this girl said last time, so I nodded, ready to go with her plan.

"Flareon, use Smokescreen!" As soon as Leaf called out her instruction to her Pokemon, I ran after May. Her Pokemon looked at me warily, but didn't do anything else as I picked up May and started to run. I didn't look back to see if the Glaceon was following, but I guessed that where ever May went, she went.

As I ran, I heard more roaring that must have been from the Salamence, but I didn't look back to see if it was following, that would only slow me down. I glanced down to see how May was doing, she had a swollen red area of her face, but she looked as if she was going to be okay.

I kept moving until the sunset. When I realized how dark it was, I decided to find shelter.

"Glace." I turned to see the blue Pokemon pointing up ahead to a small, covered clearing.

"Thank you." I said.

When I entered the clearing, I laid May down and checked again to make sure she was okay; I wasn't sure if the Hyper Beam had done any damage or not. She looked fine.

"Glaceon," the Pokemon immediately focused her attention on me, "I am going to try and find some food, you stay and watch May, okay?"

"Glace." she nodded. I looked back once to see May laying peacefully asleep. You know, she is actually really pretty. I wonder why the Emperor is after her.

* * *

Leaf POV

I felt the sun filter in through the tree tops onto my face. I snuggled more into my bed... Wait a minute? Bed?

I opened my eyes to find myself very close to Gary's face. I realized that I was laying on top of him, his arms were wrapped around me, and our legs were entwined. I shoved myself up and away, startling him awake.

"Leaf!" he cried out and searched around for me. His eyes settled on me glaring at him.

"What did you think you were doing?" I snapped angrily.

"What do you mean?" he actually had the nerve to look confused!

"You know what I mean, last night when we fell asleep, I was sleeping right here," I pointed to the spot where he was currently sitting, "and you were over there." I pointed to the opposite side of camp, "Care to explain?"

Gary just sat thinking for a few minutes.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's not my fault that happened."

"Not your fault?!" my anger flared.

"Nope, it's your fault."

"How is it _my_ fault Gary?"

"Last night, after you had fallen asleep, you had a nightmare or something, you were crying out in your sleep. I couldn't have your crying draw attention to our hiding spot, so I tried to get you to stop, and the only way for you to stop was for me to just hold you. I guess I must have fallen asleep and then I woke up with you screeching and pushing me." Gary looked me straight in my eyes, so I knew he wasn't lying. He also didn't look as arrogant as usual.

"Oh," I said lamely. It actually made sense that the only way for me to stop crying was for him to..._hold_ me because when I was little my parents would do that whenever I had a nightmare. I guess some habits just never die. "Th-thanks I guess."

"Your welcome," I could tell that his arrogant air was coming back.

"Next time, you might just want to wake me up Hedgehog." he gasped in mock surprise.

"What? You mean you don't want to be near me?" I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Sorry Gary, it seems that you are not as close with ladies as you think you are." I smirked at him, he childishly stuck his tongue out at me.

"So what are we doing next?" I ask.

"Well, I will now lead you the rest of the way to the base camp whenever you are all ready to go." Gary stood up and brushed off his knees.

"I am ready whenever you are."


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn POV

I hadn't spoken to Paul since yesterday when he dragged me from the camp. I am pretty sure he was okay with this since he didn't talk to me yesterday anyways. I still don't understand why he did it though!

I was doing just fine facing Commander Everest when all the sudden someone interfered and had their Pokemon use Smokescreen, which as soon as that had happened Paul had suddenly appeared and when I refused to follow, he picked me, threw me over his shoulder and started running! What coward runs from a fight after someone that they are supposed to be helping is in trouble?!

I was still worried about May too. The last I saw her was right before the Smokescreen, she had just gone unconscious and I hadn't gotten the opportunity to check on her. The way I saw it, Paul was the cause of ALL my worries and anger, so I would just have to come up with a way to get him back for everything he has done in the past twenty four hours or so.

We had stopped to rest last night, and as soon as the sun had made its reappearance Paul had woken me up (just another thing to be mad at him for). The walking wasn't all that bad though, the weather was nice, and it wasn't a tough hike.

I kept thinking of what happened yesterday as I silently followed Paul. I just realized, I can blame him for everything because he decided to ignore Leaf when she said their plan wouldn't work, which caused everything!

"Boys are dimwits." I mumbled.

"I'm surprised you know that big of a word, Troublesome."

My head snapped up. Did Paul just... talk?

"My name is Dawn, Plumhead." I watched in satisfaction as his head now snapped up.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, unless you are deaf, which I sincerely doubt." I said hotly.

"You have a lot of nerve for saying that after I helped you."

"Helped me? You took me away from that battle and my friends!" I scoffed.

"You really don't understand anything, it was your friend Leaf's idea, that other girl, May, she is fine." The nerve of this guy, saying things he doesn't really know!

"You don't know that! You were probably the first one who ran from that fight!"

"I am not a coward! I was just following the plan!"

"But you left my friend there unconscious!"

"She is fine!" he repeated.

"You don't know that, you can't know that!"

"Yes I can," he paused, "Drew was sent to get her out of there, and one thing about Drew that you should know is that he always gets his part done. Also I saw him carrying her back when we first started running, you would have too if you hadn't been so difficult!"

His words really struck home. He was right, I had been too focused on trying to escape Paul, that I didn't look to see what everyone else was doing. My friends wouldn't have just let him take me unless it was for a reason. How could I have been so stupid?

I was silent for a long time, "Paul, I-i'm sorry."

"Hn." When I looked up at his face, I saw that it was stony and smooth, but something in his eyes told me that maybe, he did forgive me for being so... Troublesome.

* * *

Red POV

I couldn't believe what happened today! Why did the girls pull that stupid stunt and attack the camp? Did they have a death wish?!

I will admit that the plan of distraction should not have been carried out, but the girls should not have come after us and destroy the camp. I mean, look what happened! May was knocked unconscious, the Emperor knows they are in the forest, and there is a chance he now knows Yellow is with them!

The thought of Yellow triggers something in my mind, she has not spoken to me since yesterday. I looked sideways at her to see that she is just blankly staring ahead. I remember times in the palace -after I had worked up the courage to actually speak to her- where when she was sad or upset from something that happened in her lessons, she would become like this, empty and blank, in order to put a wall around her emotions to hide them from the Emperor or anyone else.

"Yellow." I said, in hopes it might break her wall, she didn't even blink.

"Please, talk to me."

"I am talking to you."

"Technically, you only just spoke then." I smile and hope she will open a little, she doesn't.

"Well technically, you only just started speaking to me, so that's that." touche.

"That is because I am angry."

"Angry people don't smile."

"I am not smiling." I try to stop smiling, but I can't.

"Yes you are, lying isn't very nice, especially when it isn't even a good lie."

"Come on Yellow! Don't be like this."

"Like what? I am just being myself, and if you don't like that, you can leave." her voice cracked as she spoke. Man, she is really upset.

"Yellow..." I don't know what to say, but I see a tear slide down her face.

"Yellow, stop and look at me."

"No."

"Stop, please." reluctantly, she stops walking, "Now turn and look at me."

"you..." she mumbles something, but doesn't turn around.

"What?"

"you didn't say please." I laugh, and turn her to face me. She refuses to lift her head and stare into my eyes, but I lift her chin.

"Yellow, what is wrong?"

"You," her answer shocks me, but I wait quietly as she continues, "You were so angry when we left, and I know it's all because of me, and I didn't know what to do."

"Well of course I was angry! You and the other girls attacked the camp, and put yourself in danger for no reason!"

"No reason!" she started to cry harder, "Red, you were _**tied**_ _**up**_ when we got there, and now you are saying that you were fine. If they had brought you back to the palace, they would have tortured you, and done a ton of other terrible stuff! And then we would have been left alone, running forever from the soldiers!"

"Yellow, we would have been fi-"

"Don't you dare say fine!" I am surprised at the anger behind her words, "You were not fine! Just admit it and move on Red, don't be so stubborn!"

"You are calling me stubborn? You girls were stubborn!"

"No, we were being smart! You weren't thinking Red! What were we supposed to do with you captured? You are our guides, and we are in a part of the forest we have never been and we don't know where you are taking us exactly."

"The base camp." I say rather lamely.

"And did we know where that was? No!" she throws her hands up exasperated, "You were too focused on trying to be a hero and a good leader that you didn't think that far ahead!"

"What do you mean?" I am not angry, just thoughtful.

"You always try to be so selfless and save everyone else that you don't always think ahead, you focus on the current danger, you always have you always will!"

"I have always been like that Yellow."

"Um, yes you have. Back at the Palace when you were trying to help me escape, and the soldiers got in our way, you tried to draw them away so I could run, but you didn't think about the fact that I was in a place I didn't know and was completely lost."

"You told me you were just too scared to be alone."

"I was scared, but I said that so you wouldn't go and sacrifice yourself!" she finally stops yelling. "Red, I love you, why do you always try to kill yourself?"

"Because I thought that that was how I needed to help you, sacrifice myself. I always thought that you could live without me. I knew I couldn't live without you, but I wasn't sure if it was the other way around." I look down at the ground.

Yellow grabs my hands, and when I look up I see her beautiful, shy smile.

"You don't need to be so unsure anymore Red, I will always need you." I kiss her then, and forget all the anger and worry I had been feeling.

Once we stop kissing, I just hold Yellow close. I plan on never letting her out of my sight again.


	6. Chapter 6

May POV

I felt myself moving, but that's strange because I most definitely was not in control of the movement. I tried opening my eyes, but they were too heavy.

"Glaceon." I heard Glaceon, but that's weird, all I remember was... Commander Everest!

I jerked upwards and forced my eyes open.

"May! Stop moving, or I am going to drop you." I took in the situation I was in, Drew was now stopped, but he looked like he had been moving for a while, he was also carrying me, and Glaceon was sitting by us looking very happy.

"How long have I been out? An hour? Two?"

"More like two and a half days June?"

"Two days?" I ignored his June jab.

"And a half." Drew corrected me. So that meant I had been unconscious for two nights and almost three days? Or something like that at least, my brain felt a little fuzzy.

"What happened?"

"First off, can you walk? We are almost there."

"I think so." Drew carefully set my feet down, at first everything spun, but it stopped shortly. Drew started to walk forward while holding my hand. The hand was to make sure I kept my balance, nothing else... I think.

"Well after you knocked out, Dawn attacked Commander What's-his-face."

"Everest." I shivered just saying the name and remembering what he said to me.

"You okay?" Drew looked concerned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, causing me to blush. I nodded quickly and gestured for him to go on so I could be distracted by how much I actually liked Drew having his arm around me.

"Well, Leaf came up with an escape plan, so we all paired off and took off in different directions. We actually had to take the long way, if we hadn't run in to the soldier encampment, we would have arrived yesterday."

"Where are we going exactly? My mind is a little discombobulated."

"Why January, that is a very big word, I am proud!" I shoved him lightly causing him to smirk, "We are headed to the base camp of the Revolutionaries."

"Revolutionaries?" I looked into Drew's eyes confused.

"You haven't heard of us?" he looked surprised then thoughtful, "Does this have anything to do with Leaf having access to the library and you girls being on the run from the Emperor?"

"Just tell me what the Revolutionaries are Cabbage Brain." I tried to hide the panic I felt when he asked those questions.

Drew rolled his eyes, but explained anyways, "The Revolutionaries are a group that is rising to take down the Emperor."

"Oh."

"Yep, and then with the Emperor gone, the fat tepigs called the Royals will be knocked down too."

"What did you call them?" I felt my anger flare, he did not just call me a fat tepig!

"Well they are, they sit around all day in their castles eating and being lazy. They have no spine and just follow the Emperor like a lost Lillipup."

"You are clueless you know that Drew."

"What did you call me?" he got right up close to my face, which a minute ago would have made me blush, but now it just made me mad.

"You have no idea what the Royals do for everyone! You have seen the power that the Emperor has, so don't you think that everyone's lives should be worse? Well, they aren't great, but they are better off then they would be without the Royals." instead of yelling at me, Drew actually looked thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" I was surprised by his sudden change in mood.

"Well, the Royals are the ones that keep the Emperor from totally destroying everything, they try to keep the eyes of the Emperor away from their countries, and if that means they must stay locked up in their castles, then they do it. Trust me when I say that the Royals put the people first, and themselves second."

"How do you know all this May? Please tell me." I looked at Drew, which was a mistake. In his eyes I saw concern and caring, which other than from my friends and family, I had never seen from someone else. It made me want to just spill everything right then and there, but thankfully my brain still worked a little because it reminded me of what Yellow had warned before we left.

"Drew...I, I think it would be better for you to not know and for you to just trust me." I said sadly.

"Fine, but I am wondering how you gained such a high opinion of them. It makes me wonder if I am wrong about them..." Drew smiled at me, which I returned, grateful for him not questioning me more.

"So... How far was this base again?"

* * *

Misty POV

Ash and I had arrived at the base camp before any of the others. Now, this didn't mean we were the only ones there. Apparently, there base camp is pretty much another village in itself, just mostly young men, or barbarians, same thing.

They really must have not been around girls their age because as soon as Ash and I made it into camp, I was surrounded. The rest of the Revolutionary camp (you would think they would come up with a better name) was made up of older men and their wives and children. Also, a ton of Pokemon were constantly in sight. Ash said that they acted as guards of sorts and traded off posts throughout the day.

The people were really welcoming too, they didn't ask questions of my past, just my name. It was refreshing to not be pressured to say anything. The only down side to this camp, is as I mentioned earlier, the boys.

"So Misty, I am sure you get this all the time, just by looking at you I can tell, but you are the prettiest girl in the empire." I rolled my eyes. Every time anyone of them spoke, their "compliments" got worse and worse.

"Guys, please leave Misty alone now." Ash sounded annoyed like me, I turned around to see that yes he looked annoyed at the boys, but why?

"Thanks Ash. They just don't know when to give up." I smiled at him.

"No problem Mist, anytime," he smiled back at me, but I frowned.

"Who said you could call me Mist?" I raised an eyebrow. He looked nervous now.

"Well, uh.. I thought since we were such good friends that-"

"Friends?"

"We-we aren't?" he said uncertainly. I started to laugh.

"I am joking Ash, of course we are friends." he let out a sigh, which only made me laugh harder.

"Hey, stop making fun of me!" he tried to look serious, but couldn't quite do it.

"Hmm, let me think about it...No." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You are going to regret that."

"Oh really? I don't believe you." Suddenly Ash started running at me. I screamed a little, before turning and running.

"You are too slow Ash." I called over my shoulder.

"I don't need to be faster than you, I just need to trip."

"What do you-AH!" I tripped over a rock , that I swear was not in front of me two seconds ago and landed on my face.

"Pikapi!" I heard something cry out.

"Good timing Pikachu!" I heard Ash laugh. I rolled over onto my back and sat up. I saw that my rock had been in fact a Pikachu, who was glaring at Ash.

"Ash! How dare you ask that Pikachu to trip me!"

"I didn't ask him too, he was just coming over to say hi to me, since he is mine, and I just happened to see that and then chased you to him." Ash was still laughing.

"Well that wasn't very nice. You should apologize."

"You are right Misty, thank you for reminding me." Ash crouched down, "I am sorry for chasing her over to trip on you Pikachu."

"Pika!" Ash must have been forgiven because the little yellow furball jumped up onto his shoulder, but I didn't really care.

"You were supposed to apologize to me block head!" I started to pick myself up.

"Here let me help." Ash reached out his hand, but I swatted it away, "Fine, suit yourself. Just trying to help."

I stood up all the way and brushed off my skirt. My dress had started out a Cerulean blue a couple days ago when I left the palace, but now was faded and stained and barely recognizable. I wonder how May's red dress is, or Leaf's green, then again her dress is probably fine. I mostly have green stains on mine. I cringed to think of Dawn's reaction when she realized the state of her pink one. It will not be pretty.

"Misty you okay? You are zoning out." I looked up at Ash.

"I am fine just thinking of the gir-"

"Misty!" I turned to see Dawn running towards me.

"Dawn! You made it!" i ran towards her.

"Yep, we just arrived."

"Did you survive traveling with Paul?" I knew that she was probably not the best person to be partnered with Paul because he did not look like he spoke much.

"He's not so bad." I watched as she blushed a little. No way, did Dawn _like_ Paul?!

"You like Paul!" I said, but Dawn quickly covered my mouth.

"Shush, not so loud. But yeah, I do like him a little. He is quiet and a bit scary, but I think he really does care." she smiled a little.

"Also I have a question, how is your dress still so nice?" I usually didn't care about how I looked, but after seeing Dawn and how nice and unstained she looked, I felt a little self-conscious.

"Since when are you so concerned about how you look?" Dawn looked at me suspiciously, "Is it because of...Ash?" I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"N-no, that's not it. It is just that there are so many guys and they were complimenting me a lot, and I guess it is getting to me." I am a little ashamed to admit all this.

"Oh," she seemed disappointed that I didn't like Ash.

"Come on let's go find a place for us all to sleep tonight." I grabbed her arm and tugged her along, trying to distract her from having any thought of matching me with Ash.


	7. Chapter 7

Third POV

Hattie had been asked by Red himself to wake up the new girls they had brought into camp yesterday. She had really only seen them from a distance, but they were all very pretty and looked very kind.

The girls were placed in one of the empty mini houses that made up the base. It was Red's idea to transform the base into a village of sorts, that way men like Hattie's husband could be a part of the revolution and have their families nearby. Most of the mini homes were occupied, but there were always extras for when new people moved to the base.

The girls had actually chosen the farthest home possible in the camp, which was probably a smart move in Hattie's opinion. In this camp, being an unmarried woman is hard due to the amount of unmarried men.

"Girls, are you awake?" Hattie quietly opens the door and calls into the home. It really is only one small open room, but it seems to fit the five young women just fine. They are all lined up along the floor on mats, peacefully asleep. Hattie can make out a few curled up Pokemon in the room as well.

"Chupa?" a Pachirisu sits up yawning and looks at Hattie.

"Hello there, I am here to wake up the girls." Hattie smiles at the little Pokemon. Strangely it nods and crawls up onto the girl with long blue hair.

"What are you doing?" The Pokemon's cheeks start sparking, "Wait don't!"

"CHUPA!" the Pachirisc uses a discharge attack on the girls.

"AHHHH!" All five jerk awake screaming. Hattie can only watch in horror.

"PACHIRISU!" the blunette screams. The Pokemon stops and smiles proudly.

"I am so sorry!" Hattie apologizes, "I came in here to wake you up, but when I told Pachirisu that, it kind of.." Hattie wasn't quite sure what else to say.

"It's okay, you didn't know that Pachirisu would do that." The blunette smiled, "I'm Dawn, this is Yellow, Leaf, May, and Misty." the other girls smile a little at Hattie, but she can see that they aren't happy.

"I am Hattie, I will leave you now to... fix your hair." Hattie smiles and quickly runs out the door.

* * *

Leaf POV

To fix our hair? I now my hair probably isn't perfect, but I just woke up. What could she mean?

I look over at the others to see if they understood what she meant. My eyes bulge when I see them. There hair is sticking straight up.

"Um guys, you might want to take a look at yourselves." Dawn looked over at me and laughed.

"Leaf, you should check yourself out. Your hair is a static mess.!" I reached up and felt my hair.

"Um, Dawn. So is yours." Dawn visibly paled, and slowly made her way over to a mirror.

"Uh-oh, now you've done it Leaf." Misty plugged her ears.

"NNOOOOOOO!" Dawn screeched. I winced. "MY HAIR! IT-IT... AAAAHHHHH!" Dawn screamed again.

"I don't know if my ears can't take much more of this," May whined, I nodded in agreement.

Someone started to pound on the door, just as Dawn started to cry.

"Yellow? Girls! Open this door!" It was Red, and he sounded worried.

"No!" Dawn stopped crying, and started to whine, "I can't have someone see me like this!"

"Um, Red?" Yellow walked over to the door.

"Yellow? What is going on?" Red demanded, "Open the door."

"Um, no need for that, we are fine, really. Just having a few... _girl_ problems." Red was silent.

"Are you sure? Any way I can help?" although he asked, Red did not sound like he wanted to come in through the door anymore.

"Nope, thank you Red. We will be out in a bit." I heard footsteps as Red walked away.

"Well that was embarrassing," I stood up, "Dawn, did you have to scream like that?"

"Yes. It was very necessary Leaf."

"Well, you sounded like a spoiled princess." I froze as soon as I said it, "Dawn, I didn't mean that."

"It's fine Leaf, you are right, I shouldn't have overreacted." Dawn smiled, "Now let's get to work on our hair. We need to look our best for the men out there."

I don't know what's worse, whining Dawn, or normal Dawn.


	8. Chapter 8

Yellow POV

Time flew by at the base. Two week had passed since we had all arrived, and it was actually fun. The people were so helpful and they didn't ask too many questions, they just waited for us to say whatever we felt we needed to without any pressure.

"Come on Yellow! Hattie just brought by the new dresses!" May grabbed my hand pulling me from my thoughts. We had decided to change from our finer palace dresses to the simpler clothes the other women wore here (it is actually embarrassing to admit I still wore the yellow dress I had from my time in the palace).

"I'm coming May, why are you so excited?"

"Because Drew has been making fun of me for my dress, saying that I am trying to be like a princess!"

"You know he is just trying to make you angry, and he isn't far off from the truth in his teasing." May mumbled something unintelligible.

"You are here!" Dawn opened the door for us, "Your dresses are laid out on your bed mats."

"Thank you Dawn." I quickly changed into the dress. The material was a plain cotton (our other dresses were silk) that actually made work easier. The skirts of all the dresses were a plain medium beige and the bodices were a lighter shade of beige.

"These feel... Rough." Dawn ran a hand over her skirts.

"Silk is a smooth material Dawn." Leaf rolled her eyes.

"I know, it is just going to take some getting used to."

"So what do we do now?" May looked over at me.

"Why do you expect me to know?" I said defensively.

"Well, you have been spending a fair amount of time with Red." I blushed. Yes, I had, but it was only to... Catch up. Nothing romantic happened, Red was too busy to be distracted by me.

"That doesn't mean I know everything going on around here. Why don't we go talk to Hattie?"

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Hattie walked through the door then.

"We were wondering if there was anything that we could help with." I asked the older woman.

"Actually, I came to tell you that there really isn't much going on around the base until tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Tonight some people from a nearby town are moving in. The situation there is just terrible, so they were invited to move here. When they come we are going to welcome them with a little celebration of sorts. There will be music, and dancing too." Hattie's eyes sparkled.

I didn't share her excitement. Dancing was not a happy thing for me.

_**flashback**_

_"Straighter back Amarillo!"_

_I tried to straighten, but I was exhausted. I had been stuck in Dance Lessons for the past three hours! _

_"Don't lose your posture!" I couldn't stand up anymore. I collapsed._

_"Get up!" My dance tutor roared at me and yanked my arm. As soon as he let go, I dropped again. My small body felt as if I had nothing left in it to move. _

_The tutor stomped out of the room. I sighed in relief, thinking it meant the lesson was over._

_"This will teach you." my head jerked up to see the tutor coming back in with a murderous look on his face. In his hand was a short black whip thing._

_***CRACK***_

_I winced in pain as he hit my back with it._

_***CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK***_

_Over and over he struck. I felt warm blood trickle down my back. Tears came down my face. After what felt like an eternity, he finally stopped._

_"Next time Princess Amarillo, you would do best to remain standing during our lessons." the man turned on his heels and walked out. I just sat there in pain._

_After a while, I could hear footsteps coming down the halls._

_"Yellow?" _

_"Red, help me."_

_"I'll go get the physician!" he quickly ran out._

_**flashback**_

Looking over at the other girl's faces, they did not look very happy about it as well.

"Thank you Hattie for telling us," May forced a smile, "We will see you later tonight."

Hattie smiled and turned out the door humming to herself. We were all silent for a while after that.

"Do.. Do we _have_ to dance tonight?" Dawn asked to no one in particular.

"I hope not Dawn."

...

Leaf POV

I watched from afar as the people trickled into the base. Their arrival meant that we were that much closer to the music and... dancing. Yellow had shared her experience with dancing, which was actually very similar to all of ours. I am also pretty sure we had the same tutor, but Yellow couldn't remember his name.

I just shuddered thinking about the lessons. I am pretty sure the dancing tonight would be nothing like that, but just the idea of dancing is terrible.

"I just heard from Ash that they will start getting the music ready soon." Misty came up behind me.

"Greeaat." I stretched out the word very sarcastically.

"Do you want to go see if Dawn is done freaking out?"

"Might as well, even though it will probably lead to her trying to do our hair for the fifth time today." Misty and I started to walk back towards our home.

"But how else is she supposed to take out her nervous energy." I joke.

When we finally reach the little home, Dawn was on the verge of a breakdown.

"But, what if we have to dance! I don't know what to do! What if they all get-"

"Dawn, calm down!" Misty yelled, Dawn blushed a little, embarrassed.

"Now, what are we going to do about this, Leaf?" everyone stared at me expectantly.

"Well... Maybe we could just go and greet the new people and before the dancing starts... We could slip away?"

"That's genius! Leaf I love you!"

"What's genius?" a very cocky voice said from the doorway.

"None of your business Gary, what are you doing here?" I said smartly.

"I am here to tell you to head on down to meet the new Rev.s and of course dance." Gary turned to walk back out, but stopped, "Hey Leafy, save me a dance will you?" and without waiting for my answer, he walked out.

"As if I would ever dance with you." I didn't even want to dance at all! Especially not with the Human Hedgehog!

"Leaf! You have an admirer!" Dawn had a dreamy eyed look.

"Not going to ever happen Dawn." I rolled my eyes, "Let's just get this over with, in a short time we will be back in the peace and quiet of our home."

...

May POV

"We would all like to welcome our new residents here tonight. We hope-" Red continued welcolming and introducing them to us.

We had decided to stand in the back of the mini crowd gathered around Red who stood by a giant bonfire. I tuned out what he was saying after a while, I mean I know it's probably important, but I was way to worried about the dancing that was coming soon. What if we aren't able to slip away and are forced to dance! I don't even know how they dance here!

Leaf tugged on my sleeve.

"Come on May, he is about to finish up. Let's get going!" she whispered in my ear. I nodded and followed her. I saw the others walking ahead of us. No one seemed to notice that we were leaving.

I was on edge the entire way back to the home, and didn't calm down until we were safely inside.

"We made it." I sighed.

"Yep," Leaf nodded.

"What do we do now?" Dawn sat on her mat.

"We could always play with our Pokemon." Yellow called out her Chu-Chu, who was a cute little Pikachu.

"Sounds good to me."


	9. Chapter 9

Red POV

The music started as soon as I had finished talking. Great, now I could find Yellow and have some fun. Searching through the crowd, I couldn't find the short blonde woman. I saw Gary, Paul, Drew and Ash standing off to the side of everyone, sadly alone.

"Red," Paul nodded as he saw me headed their way.

"Have you seen Yellow?"

"What, no 'happy to see you'?" Gary teased.

"That would need for me to be happy to see you Gary."

"I'm hurt!" Gary clutched his heart in mock pain.

"We haven't seen Yellow, or any of the girls for a matter of fact!" Drew rubbed his chin in thought.

"That's strange, there is dancing going on, shouldn't they be all over this?" Ash scratched his head.

"Well, did we check to see if they had already been asked? They have been the talk of the camp by everyone because they are pretty." Drew's question was easily answered when we looked over the area where everyone else was dancing. Quite a few other young women were now a part of the camp now that the village had moved in, but the five girls weren't there.

"I know I already said this, but don't girls like dancing? Where are they?"

"Yellow doesn't like dancing actually," what I said hit me, "Yellow doesn't like dancing! And I could bet that the other four don't either. How could I have been so stupid?!" I was mad at myself for this, how could I have forgotten how much Yellow didn't like dancing? I was such a terrible person.

"The girls don't like dancing? Why?" Paul's question surprised me because, well he spoke _and_ he actually sounded curious.

"Yes, they have had.. Bad experiences with it." I couldn't tell them the whole truth, just enough that they might understand. I didn't normally lie to them, but this wasn't my secret to share.

"So what are we waiting around here for?" Gary started to walk in the direction of the homes, "Where else would they be other then their home?"

"Sounds good to me." I followed him along with the others.

* * *

Dawn POV

It was peaceful in the room. I think most of it was relief from avoiding the dancing currently going on in the base. I sighed.

"Pip, piplup?" my little blue penguin looked up at me worriedly.

"Oh, I just sighed because I am happy we aren't dancing."

"That's a shame, dancing can be fun." my head snapped up to see Gary and the others in the doorway.

"R-red! What are you doing here?" Yellow stood up.

"We didn't see you out there with the other people enjoying themselves." Red crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Yellow. It almost looked as if he was trying to get the truth from a little child that stole some candy.

It had the same effect on Yellow, she looked down and swayed on her feet a little, looking very guilty.

Leaf came to all of our defense, "We were.. Umm.. Tired! Yes, tired."

"Tired from what?" Gary walked over to stand in front of Leaf.

"We've had a busy day." May piped up.

"Oh really June," she mumbled something that sounded like "It's May Grasshead." as the green-haired man came to stand in front of her. What is this? Why are we all pairing off?

"Mist, why didn't you tell me you didn't like dancing?" Ash went to stand by her, making the red-head blush and become speechless for probably the first time in her life.

"Hn." I felt someone stand behind me. Glancing discreetly over my shoulder, I saw Paul standing there. I blushed a little.

The room was silent for a while, most likely because none of the women in this room (including me) were able to form a sentence. What was happening?

"So what next?" Misty asked tentatively.

"Why don't you girls just go down and watch the dancing, you don't have to participate in it, but at least come down and enjoy yourselves and meet new people." Red grabbed Yellow's hand and started to lead her out the door. We all followed after that.

I smiled as I watched Red lean down and whisper something in Yellow's ear, making her smile and look down shyly. I can't help but sigh a little, wishing that someone (maybe a purple haired man) would do that to me.

"What are you sighing about?" Paul looked over at me expressionless.

"Oh..Um, just thinking.. About things." I looked straight forward, trying to avoid eye contact. We walked in silence for a while, not even speaking when we reached the area where music was playing and people were dancing.

I watched pairs twirl around to the upbeat music. The music was upbeat and played by a couple of older men on different instruments. At the Palace, the only music played was slow and long, I remembered the pain in my feet after the hour lessons. Also, the dance here did not seem very complicated, whereas the ones I had been forced to learn were filled with a million tiny and intricate steps and turns and twirls.

"I'm surprised Troublesome," Paul's voice surprised me out of my thoughts.

"Why are you surprised?"

"You haven't spoken a word for almost ten minutes." Instead of getting mad, I only smiled.

"You do remember the time when I didn't talk to you for like a day right?"

"Hm." I went back to watching the dancers.

"Do you want to try it?"

"What?"

"Do you want to try dancing?" _**Paul**_ was asking me to.. Dance?

"I'm sorry Paul, I don't dance."

"Look, I don't know why you don't like dancing, but it is strange not seeing you in the center of things chatting your head off."

"Uhh.." what was with Paul? He was being so... out of character.

"Your friends are dancing."

"What?!" I turned to see were he was pointing and he was.. right! Gary was slowing spinning a pale Leaf, trying to get her to get more into it. Drew was dancing with May who only looked slightly more comfortable. Ash and Misty actually looked like they were enjoying themselves, it was actually fun to watch because Ash looked like a terrible dancer, which made Misty laugh. Finally, I saw Red at the edge of the dancers with Yellow. They weren't really dancing along with the fast pace music, but it was a romantic sight. Yellow was leaning on Red's chest and Red's arms were encircled around her tiny waist.

"Stop watching them and start dancing." I turned back to an impatient Paul.

"I don't want to dance Paul!" I insisted.

"Just try," he held out his hand.

"Why would this time be any better then when I have danced before?" I could make my own list on why, but I wanted to hear what Paul would have to say.

"...you haven't danced with me before..." Paul did say it quietly, but somehow over the loud music and noise of other people, I still heard him.

"Oh... Okay..." I was so confused, this didn't seem like anything Paul would be doing or saying. Maybe I'm dreaming!

"You aren't dreaming Troublesome." Paul sighed and grabbed one of my hands and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Are you sure? You are acting.. different."

"Like I said before, it doesn't feel right to see you like you were acting. I needed to get you back to normal, and this is how to do it." looking closely, I saw a light blush covering Paul's face.

"Thank you Paul." I smiled bigger then I had yet today.

"Don't ever talk about this to anyone else, if anyone does ask, you made me do this."

"Whatever you say Paul." he was looking just about everywhere else but me.

"Paul, at least look at me and maybe.. Smile, a little." his face darkened when I said "smile," but he looked at me.

"Now smile like you are enjoying yourself." he mumbled something that made me smile wider.

"I heard you, and prove it."

"Troublesome," but Paul's mouth curved up a little. When he had mumbled, he had said "I am enjoying myself"

Maybe dancing wasn't so bad after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Leaf POV

I sighed thinking about everything that happened the of the night dance. It might have been a week ago, but it was always fresh on my mind. Gary had been so nice and he made me laugh, and the best part of the night had been after the dancing.

_**flashback**_

_We were laying on our backs looking up at the stars. My feet hurt a little from the dancing, but it didn't matter._

_"Look right there," Gary pointed up at the starry sky, "That looks like a Squirtle!"_

_I laughed at his childlike excitement._

_"Why are you laughing?" he hoisted himself up on an elbow and leaned over me._

_"B-be-because.." I stuttered, and blushed. How was he doing this to me?_

_He smirked, "Did I just make the one and only Leaf speechless?"_

_"No!" I shoved his elbow a little, causing him to lose balance and fall...On top of me._

_"Gary! Get off!" his weight somehow doubled._

_"I think I will just rest here for a while instead." Gary flipped onto his back. _

_"Gary!" I whined, "Your hair is in my mouth!" I started to wiggle a little, trying to get my arms free. I managed to get them out from under Gary and then I shoved him off me, flipping him onto his face._

_"Hey!" he protested._

_"Hey what? You were on top of me!" I stood up and crossed my arms. _

_Gary sighed, rolling onto his back and rested his head on his arms. I stood awkwardly for a while, before laying down again by Gary._

_"Hey Leaf," I turned my head to look at Gary._

_"Yeah Gary?"_

_"You don't hate me right?"_

_"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"_

_Gary was silent for a minute, "I don't know, you just seem different."_

_"D-different?" I tried to hide my worry. Different? Did he mean in a weird way, or a good way? Wait, can being different ever be a good thing? I don't know!_

_"Yeah," Gary said it like he would a fact, "You don't act like anyone else I know, it makes you... Special." I was so happy it was dark, I could feel my cheeks heating up._

_"Oh... Okay." I said smiling a little._

_"Okay?" Gary laughed, "I just called you special and you just say okay?" Gary kept laughing._

_"Yeah, what else was I supposed to say?" I tried not to sound angry._

_"Most girls would have been jumping for joy if someone called them special."_

_"Well, then I guess I am not just any old girl."_

_Gary sat up and looked down on me with a sincere face, "You definitely are not just any girl Leaf." I tried to answer, but my mouth just opened and closed. Gary laughed at me again._

_I shoved him, but this time away from me. He just laughed some more._

_"You sure are something else Leafy."_

_**flashback**_

"She's doing it again Misty." I heard May say.

"Oh my, should I pour some water on her?" I turned on Misty.

"You will not pour any water on me!" I glared at her.

"Sorry Leaf, but ever since you went off and did whatever you did with Gary, you have been daydreaming more and more."

"I-i am allowed to...um, think.." I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Lighten up Misty," Dawn said, "Just let her be happy for a while, it's her first crush!"

"Hey! First off, Gary is not my crush! And second, who ever said that even if I did like him, he would be my first crush?!"

May laughed at me, "Um Leaf? We all were stuck in a palace that didn't have any young men. Don't you remember, that ever since Red and Yellow, the Emperor did not allow for any soldiers around our age to be positioned at the Palace? Who else could have been your crush?" she picked up her red dress and tossed it into a bucket filled with water, "Unless you liked Commander Everest."

I shuddered thinking about that, "Fine, I guess you are right."

"Ha! So you _do_ like him Leaf!" Dawn twirled around excited.

"Who does Leaf like?" a voice said from right behind me (also making me jump).

"None of your business Gary." I turned to face him.

"I think it is." he crossed his arms and looked at me with a very serious face.

"Why Gary, don't tell me your jealous?" his eyes darkened a little, "and anyways, Dawn is just jumping to conclusions." Gary nodded, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

"Hey Mist," Ash joined us, "What are you girls doing?"

"We are washing our old dresses." Misty started scrubbing her blue dress with a little bar of soap.

"Hey Leafy, why can Ash call Misty 'Mist' but I can't call you Leafy?" Gary whispered in my ear, causing my spine to tingle.

"You have yet to not call me 'Leafy' when I told you not too." I poked him in his chest. He just rolled his eyes. I turned back to the others to see that Drew, Paul and Red had also joined us, and that May and Drew had started arguing.

We just watched them go back and forth for a while until they cooled down.

"Hey Red," Yellow stared up at him, "I haven't heard of much Revolutionary action lately, what are you guys planning?"

"Don't worry about it Yellow." Red waved off her question, "It doesn't really effect any of you ladies right now."

"Doesn't effect us? What is that supposed to mean?" Dawn practically shouted at Red.

"I don't mean it as any offense, it just isn't be anything you girls should be worried about." Red seemed confused as to why Dawn was so angry. Boys, so oblivious.

"Oh, so now we are just _girls_? And yes it is something that we should be thinking about! We live here now and want to help." May, Misty, Yellow, and I nodded in agreement.

"Troublesome." Paul muttered.

"I am NOT Troublesome, my name is Dawn, and I have a point!" she yelled in the purple-haired man's face.

"You girls just don't understand that your help isn't needed, just sit back and relax." Drew said arrogantly.

"Oh, and not try to pay back for all you guys have done?" Misty countered.

"Pay back? Pay back what?" Ash asked.

I took my turn to speak, "You guys helped get us safely here, we shouldn't just now sit around and contribute nothing."

"Leafy, don't worry about that. You ladies don't have to pay back anything."

"Isn't this one of the reasons you are trying to knock down the Royals and Emperor?" I countered, "Because they have just been sitting back and doing nothing in your opinion!" None of them answered.

"I thought so, just because we are girls doesn't mean we can't help." I turned and walked off.

* * *

Red POV

I watched Leaf, Dawn, May and Misty walk away. I was confused by Leaf's words.

"Yellow, what was she talking about?" I looked down at her.

"You don't understand?" she looked, angry. "You all have a tendency of thinking that since you are the _men_, that you have to do everything for us _girls_." I haven't seen Yellow this angry in a while.

"B-but, you girls-ladies" I corrected myself, "have been through enough, we are trying to make sure you get a break."

"Well, we have had one, and now we don't want to just sit around doing nothing, we don't want be kept away from all of this." Yellow gestured around the camp and looked at me in disappointment, "I thought you understood that Red."

"But you aren't."

"Really Red? What have you told us about the Revolutionary's next move against the Emperor?" I couldn't answer that, so I just stood there. Yellow pursed her lips and scooped up all of the dresses that the girl had been leaving, before walking away.

"Whoa, that was intense." Ash scratched his head.

"Why are they so angry about not having to do things? Most people would be so happy to just have free time to lay around doing nothing."Gary looked at me, as if I had the answer.

"I... Maybe it is a... Woman thing?" I said, feeling stupid for saying it, but strangely the others seemed to just nod and except it.

"Women are a crazy species, I understand more about Pokemon then them."

* * *

May POV

Boys are idiots! They don't understand anything at all! They acted as if we wanted to sit around camp all day doing nothing and pretending like nothing was wrong.

"Quick hide! I see Ash coming." Misty called out a warning. Ever since we had that argument a week ago, we have been avoiding Drew, Red, Paul, Ash and Gary. They didn't notice really at first, but I suspect they are starting to realize that we are never around.

We even had a system to it, whenever we went out to deal with something (like washing clothes, ourselves, or training our Pokemon), someone was always on guard, watching for them.

I quietly managed to climb up a tree (you wouldn't expect a princess to be able to do that would you, but the trees here are old and practically made for climbing).

"Ash, I thought you said you saw them." I heard Drew say. Just hearing him talk made me so angry.

"Well... I thought I heard Misty.."

"You just are imagining things Ashy-boy." Gary said.

"Why are they so angry at us again?" I heard Ash say. If I inched down the branch a little further, I could look down on them.

"They are mad because we haven't been telling them what the Revolutionary plans are." Paul answered.

"Oh." At least Paul understood why we were angry. Maybe all men weren't idiots, Dawn will be slightly happy about this.

"Red." Drew greeted the man approaching. He stood with them.

"What's new?" Paul asked in a serious tone. Something told me that this might be very important.

"The Emperor's men are still searching the forest for the girls."

"Why are they keeping it up? Usually after a week or two they stop." I watched Red to see his answer, he hasn't told the others our secret yet, but why wouldn't he now? It's not like we are on good terms.

"I have already told you that I can not tell you." I sighed quietly in relief, "It isn't my story to tell."

"How else are we supposed to know what to do when we don't know everything?!" Drew sounded a little annoyed.

"Have you tried talking to the ladies about it?"

The others mumbled inaudible responses.

"That is what I thought." Red smiled a little, "We will keep trying to lead them away from the base and distract them from their goal. Hopefully they will move on."

Why haven't they told us any of this? The soldiers are after us! I don't understand why they are trying to hide it.

"And why aren't we telling the girls this again?" Drew's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. While I didn't appreciate being called a "girl" by them (it makes me feel like a little child), I was glad Drew was thinking about us.

"I am not sure if we should tell them," Red said, "They will want to act on it and that could put them in danger." They started to walk away. Once they were gone, I climbed back down the tree. On the ground, Dawn, Leaf, May and Yellow got out of their hiding places.

"Did you hear...?" they nodded.

"So what now?" I looked at Leaf.

"For now we just sit back and pretend we did not hear that and wait."

"Just wait?!" Dawn looked shocked.

"Yes, we take some time to let it settle in and see what the guys decide to do. Maybe they will tell us everything." it seemed rather hopeful of Leaf to say that.

"But they might also try to ask us why the soldiers are after us." I pointed out, "What do we do then?"

"What else can we do, but distract them. If they want us to be _girls_ that sit back and do nothing while the boys work, then we show them what being a _girl _implies." Leaf smirked a little.

"Sounds like a plan, but one problem, I have no idea what to really do."

"This is were I help." Dawn looked everyone of us over, "First things first..."


	11. Chapter 11

Misty POV

"Dawn, don't you dare touch me!" I backed away from me, "I will hurt you."

"Come on Misty," she whined, "I am just letting your hair down! Stop being so difficult!"

"No, I will do anything BUT that." I crossed my arms. I just didn't like having my hair down, it reminded me of my sisters...

"Misty, just let Dawn put your hair down, you let her do your hair before." Leaf looked over at me from her mat. She was currently grooming her Flareon.

"No." I backed up some more and hit the wall.

"Why not?"

"It. it is just that..." I bit my lip deciding if I should tell them, "My sisters always wore their hair down."

"Oh." Dawn said awkwardly and took a step back. "I am sorry Misty, I didn't know."

I gave her a reassuring smile.

_**flashback**_

_"Come on Misty!" One of her older sisters grabbed her arm laughing and pulled her down the hallway._

_"Where are we going Violet?" a younger Misty looked up questioningly at her sister._

_"Daisy and Lily have a little surprise for you." her blue haired sister smiled down._

_"Really?" Misty said in awe._

_"Yep, come on." Misty ran along with her sister excited. What could the surprise be?_

_They kept going, until Violet stopped in front of a door that would lead outside._

_"Close your eyes." _

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it Misty!" the little girl obliged and Violet guided her out the door, "Okay, open your eyes... Now!"_

_Misty opened her eyes, "Wow!" _

_"Happy Birthday Misty!" Daisy and Lily said. They were standing in front of the fountain while their water Pokemon did a routine in the water. Water sprouts shined in the sun as each Pokemon fired water guns on command of the sisters._

_"You did this for me?" Misty had wide eyes._

_"Why of course!" Daisy walked over to her little sister, "We would do anything to make your day special!"_

_"Thank you!" she tackled her sisters in a hug._

_"Your Highnesses." a nervous looking squire stood by the entryway, "Your parents wish to speak with you in the throne room."_

_"Yes of course, come along Misty-"_

_"Not including the young princess." _

_"Oh, okay. Misty, why don't you stay out here playing with the water Pokemon while we go inside for a bit. Then we will come back and play some games."_

_"Promise?" the little girl said with said eyes._

_Her oldest sister smiled and crouched down to her eye level, "I promise."_

_**flashback**_

"They never came back," I felt a tear run down my face, "Even though she promised."

"What?" I suddenly shook my head and realized I had zoned out thinking about my sisters.

"I was just thinking about my sisters."

"Oh," Yellow nodded. "I remember them."

"You knew them? Where did they go?" I turned on the small blonde woman.

"I- Misty, I only saw them a few times. They were at the Emperor's Palace."

"They were? Why did they not come back?" I yelled.

"I got there after they did, and they just... I don't know... I am sorry." Yellow looked down in shame.

"No, I shouldn't have yelled... I just, the last time I saw them was when I was little, they went in to talk to my parents and never came back. I guess that they must have been ordered to go to the Palace immediately." I hugged myself, trying to find a little bit of comfort.

"Misty, we don't have to let your hair down, we will do something else. It isn't important." Dawn turned away.

"No, I will do this." I reached up and freed my hair. "I will stop trying to forget them, and start remembering them. I will find them."

"Looks like the Emperor has done more damage then we know."

* * *

Dawn POV

"What do you mean Yellow?" I was confused. How did Misty's sisters have anything to do with the Emperor's damage?

"He has done something with her sisters. I don't know what though."

"Maybe if I go back..." Misty started.

"No!" May growled, "None of us will be doing that, especially not alone!"

"I know," Misty hung her head in shame.

"Look, we know that you want to know about your sisters, but going back would only cause problems." Leaf put her hand on Misty's shoulder.

"So your hair..." Misty laughed at my change of subject.

"Fine, brush it out and them let it be."

"Yes!" I cheered.

After everyone was ready we went outside. I had spent all morning getting everyone ready, and we looked, if I can say so myself, hot.

"Are we sure about this?" Leaf said tentatively.

"Wasn't this your plan? Make ourselves up and then act extremely girly so the guys take a hint?"

"Well yeah..."

"Then let's go!" I threw the door open and ran out, but what I saw made me scream.

"Dawn!" the others ran out and froze as they saw what I was pointing at. A man! A soldier! Was standing right in front of us, shocked at my sudden outburst!

"You- you are the Princesses!"

"Yellow! Go get Red!" Leaf shouted. The girl started to run, but so did the soldier.

"Hey!" I shouted. He didn't stop. The man just kept running until he had disappeared in the trees.

"Yellow!" Leaf said sternly, "Go get Red now!" She nodded and started to run again.

"What do we do now?"

"Hope that the boys find the soldier, before that soldier finds his commander."

"But, he is already gone! And you remember what we overheard, the soldiers are nearby. They won't be able to do anything in time."

"Then start packing your bags." Leaf looked grim.

"What's the plan?" May asked.

"If the camp is unable to do anything, then we will turn ourselves over."

"But then-"

"Then everyone here will be safe and able to continue their Revolution." Leaf turned away sadly, "It's not like we were ever going to fit in here anyways."


	12. Chapter 12

Red POV

"Red!" I heard Yellow's voice. I turned searching for her, slightly excited because by her calling my name, it meant she was going to talk with me.

"Red!" I spotted her running towards me. Drew mumbled something about mood-swinging girls. I rolled my eyes and focused on Yellow again.

"Yellow." I greeted, but saw her face, "What's wrong?"

"There-there w-was a m-m-m-m-" she was out of breath and stuttering badly.

"There was a what?"

"A man! A soldier! Outside our home. We were just coming out and then Dawn screamed and then we ran out-"

"A soldier?" I cut off her rambling. She tends to do that when she is scared, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! And Red he recognized us!"

"What?!"

"Yes and he ran off to tell his advisers!" This new information hit me like a rock.

"Yellow, go back and get the others and head back here. We will be ready to face them, and in case of danger, get you girls out of here." she nodded and started to walk away but I grabbed her hand, "Yellow, be careful... In case he comes back."

"I will." Yellow stepped closer and rose on her toes. I leaned my head down for her. After pecking my cheek, she took off. I watched her retreating figure.

"What do we do now Red?" Paul looked worried.

"We get ready for a fight. Warn everyone."

"Right." Gary, Ash, Drew, and Paul left me to stand by myself. There was no way I was letting any of the Emperor's men get their hands on Yellow. I will die before that happens.

* * *

Leaf POV

"Okay, are we all packed?" I looked around the room.

"Yes."

"Now, all we need to do is change." Yellow looked sadly at me. Part of turning ourselves over to the Emperor means changing back into the Palace attire; our dresses, shoes, cloaks, and finally hair styles.

"These buns weren't in fashion when my Great-Grandmother was young." Dawn yanked on her hair, pulling it into a tight low bun.

"That was one of my favorite parts of leaving the Palace." Yellow pulled on her old dress, which still fit her.

"Ready girls?" I stood by the door and opened it. They filed out in a line and once Yellow was out I followed.

Slowly, we walked through the camp. Everyone had been alerted and had gone to what would be considered the entrance of the camp. May stopped a ways away from them.

"Let's stand here, in case they somehow manage to win." she looked at me with hopeful blue eyes.

"Sounds fine to me." I walked over and stood by her. I searched the crowd gathered, and saw flashes of green and purple hair. Finally, m eyes settled on spiky auburn hair. Gary.

I could see the serious look on his normally cool and calm face.

"I can see Red..." Yellow looked at the man sadly, and I remembered that she would be leaving him today if we had to turn ourselves over.

"Yellow... You could always stay behind with Red and the rest of the Revolution. You have been free from the Palace for a long time now." I looked at her.

"No. I can't just let you four do this on your own. And anyways, the soldier saw me as well."

***RRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR***

"No... Not him.." May's face paled. A shadow passed overhead before landing in front of Red and everyone else.

"Ah, if it isn't the rebels." Commander Everest's voice was loud and icy.

"What are you doing here?" Red said, "We are just a peaceful village in the forest."

"Don't try to feed me lies, I know who you are _Red _and I know this is no normal village." I shivered at his tone, "I also know _who_ you are hiding here, and it is time for you to hand them over before I get impatient."

"No." I could hear the anger in Red's words.

"Brave words, but they will do you no good." I saw Commander Everest scan the crowd, "Where are they?"

"Who?" Red asks.

"The Princesses." the crowd gasped and I stiffened. Even if Red did manage to beat him, the base would hate us now.

"What do you mean the Princesses?" someone from the crowd called.

"Ah, so you don't know. I will... Enlighten you." Commander Everest jumped off the back of the Salamence, "Princess Maybelle, Princess Leafia, Princess Mistique, Princess Dawna, and finally Princess Amarillo."

"Sorry, no girls that go by those names here." Red's voice was a blade.

"Oh yes, but you do have girls that go by May, Leaf, Misty, Dawn, and Yellow."

I heard more gasping, which confirmed the Commander's words.

"Pull up your hoods," Yellow said, "We might as well get ready to head down there."

"You-you are lying." I heard Gary angrily say.

"Afraid not boy. Now bring them here."

"Do you see them? They are not here." Red gestured around him. Lightning fast, Everest shot forward and grabbed Red, who was unprepared. Yellow gasped by me as the Commander punched Red's gut.

"That was a warning where are they?" he searched the crowd, but seemed to have an epiphany.

"Girls!" he said in a sick sing-song voice, "Why don't you come on out and save these _innocent_ people from harm. Otherwise, I might be forced to kill them."

"You and what army?" Red gasped from the ground, still clutching his stomach.

"The Emperor's." soldiers marched out of the forest, standing behind Commander Everest, ready for commands.

"By the count of three girls. Either you had better show up, or we will kill them all." the people stiffened and drew closer together unsure of what to do.

"One!" I nodded at the girls and we started to move forward, with our heads down.

"Two! Only one more!" we started to push through the crowd. They were to busy looking at the soldiers to really notice us.

"Three! Time is up!" he raised his hand to give a signal.

"Stop!" Misty shouted. We lined up in front of him, standing in front of Red and the Revolutionaries.

"Ah, so you are here."

"Yellow! No!" Red stood up.

"Stand down Red." Yellow's shoulders lowered in defeat and misery.

"Well, you have us now." I tried to stand straight, but started to shake in my knees.

"Yep, and I will take the privilege of punishing you." he paced in front of us. "Starting with my favorite little princess."

"Ah!" May yelled as the Commander jumped forward and grabbed her, throwing her down. He kicked her, causing a sounding crack to come from May.

"No!" Dawn yelled, "Stop it!"

The Commander only laughed, "Get up little Maybelle, the Emperor will be waiting to see you."

"We aren't in the Palace." Misty said defiantly. "There is no Emperor to see us."

"Ah, which reminds me," he signaled his men. They immediately shot forward and grabbed each of us. Two men per girl, one arm each.

"Hey!" I struggled, which earned me a slap.

"Quiet down girl!" tears came to my eyes from the sting. I couldn't help but look back.

Scanning the crowd, I saw Gary. He met my eyes, and I saw the hurt and pain in them. He turned away in disgust a moment later. I turned my head around and refused to look back again. It would only make me cry, and the Emperor didn't get to see that.

* * *

Yellow POV

"Get on the Pokemon Princess." we were being forced onto different flying Pokemon. Looking to the side, I saw May being forced to ride with the Commander.

Almost as if he heard my thoughts, Everest looked at me and grinned wickedly.

"I am bringing home a prize, the Emperor has greatly missed you, and you have been awfully naughty; running away and also bringing with you one of the Emperor''s most promising soldiers."

At the mention of Red, I looked over at him. He was kneeling still, looking upset and lost. For once in his life, the great Red was powerless to do anything.

I got on the Pokemon- a Skarmory- and let a few tears slide down my face.

"Good-bye Red." the Pokemon rose and started to fly in the direction of the Palace.

A half hour later, we landed in the courtyard. I looked up at the place that was the setting of my worst nightmares. The Emperor's Palace. That was literally the name of it. The stupid, selfish Emperor was so possessive and materialistic as to name something legally his.

"You will be made more presentable before meeting with the Emperor." Commander Everest told us before marching off into the Palace.

Maids appeared and ushered us into the Palace. it was just as I remembered; cold, empty and terrifying.

"This way Your Highnesses." I was lead into the old Princess chambers. One circular room with a ton of doors that lead to private bedrooms.

"We are sorry you are back, not that we don't like you. It's just..."

"We understand Annette." Leaf smiled at the girl. She seemed to be just around the age of the other girls.

"Hello Annette, I am Yellow." I waved my hand a little.

"Hello Yellow," she curtsied a little, "I have heard about you, how did you not get caught after so many years?"

"i had a... friend." Red.

"Oh, I know who you are speaking about."

"You do?"

"Everyone knows about Red!" she smiled at his name, "He is leading the Revolution!"

"Ah, I see." Annette continued to talk as she and the others started to work on us. Our dresses were changed into plain gray ones that matched. Look like no more colors for us. At least this isn't a terrible punishment.

A knock on the came suddenly.

"Are they done yet?" it was Everest, "The Emperor waits!"

"We are coming." Leaf stands up with a quiet thank you to the maids. We file out the door and walk down the halls after Everest.

We came to the giant doors that lead to the throne room.

"Your Excellence, the Princesses." Commander Everest bowed low upon entering.

"Ladies," the voice chilled me to the bone, "I am so glad you decided to return to us."


	13. Chapter 13

Third POV

The five girls stood up straight, looking blankly ahead, waiting for the verdict of the Emperor. No emotion passed any of their faces.

"It hurt me so to find out you had run away from your home." the Emperor's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "I do not understand why you ran. Did you forget your purpose of being here?"

The girls did not answer.

"Well? I am waiting."

Silence filled the throne room once again.

"It seems you have forgotten." the Emperor frowned. "Let me enlighten you."

He stood up slowly and paced in front of the girls. He was an old man, with grey hair and many wrinkles, but an evil glint still resided in his eyes, warning people of the danger of getting in his way.

"You are here to learn your place in my world. You do not rule, I do. Even though you may hold the title of Princess, I decide what you do. Do I make myself clear?" the girls didn't even nod.

"Do not think for a moment you were ever safe from me, each of you possess a flaw; you care about people who live in the country your parents preside over." he scoffed at the idea of caring for someone, "Everything you do here, or anywhere else affects what happens to your people.

You are lucky I have not killed any yet for your little disappearing trick. From now on you won't think about leaving here again, unless you want to risk the lives of _innocent_ people.

From now on, you will attend all of your lessons without complaint and with your complete attention. You will not cry, whine or any other form of noise to vocalize your displeasure.

Also, your Pokemon. Hand them over to your assigned guard once we are done here. You will no longer get the privilege of having Pokemon until you leave here, which is undetermined.

Any questions or concerns?" he looked at each of them, challenging to see if any one of them spoke, "Good, return to your rooms now." the Emperor went and sat back on his throne.

The girls filed out of the room.

* * *

Dawn POV

"Gray is definitely not one of my complimenting colors." I looked in the mirror. The gray made me look pale and sickly, and my hair even looked gray.

"Stop complaining Dawn, you don't want to be overheard." Leaf rolled her eyes at me.

I dramatically put my hand across my forehead, "But I look like an old maid!"

"And you will become one if you don't stop that." May giggled and pushed me a little. I laughed too, the purpose of me complaining was mostly to get them to laugh... and I might be complaining about the dress... a little.

"I bet Misty will be an old maid before me! She keeps frowning, which leads to wrinkles." even Leaf and Yellow smiled at that. I prepared for Misty's retaliation, but it didn't come. I don't even think she heard me!

"Misty? Misty!" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"What's wrong?" she shook her head and focused back on us.

"You spaced out."

"Sorry, I am trying to think about where my sisters could be."

My happy mood deflated. I shouldn't forget about all that's happened. I wouldn't mind forgetting about Paul though...

"What do we do now?"

"Nothing. Next time we step out of line people are going to be hurt. We can't risk it." Leaf looked out the window, "We have to hope that the Rev.s manage to knock down the Emperor."

Paul. I have to hope that Paul knocks down the Emperor in order to get out of here. Maybe by then he will have forgiven me for lying...

"What will happen to us then though Leaf? Yellow has Red, but the others... They won't trust us." May hugged herself frowning.

"But we will be able to return home to our family, and Misty will be able to find her sisters." I said hopefully.

"You girls will figure something out, and I don't know if I have Red... He is probably mad at me for coming back here."

"Don't even doubt that he won't kiss you the next time he sees you." Misty rolled her eyes. Yellow stuttered a little and blushed a deep red.

Great. Now we just get to sit around and wait on the boys to do all the work. Just like we were doing at the camp.

* * *

May POV

One month, two weeks, three days and twelve hours. That is how long we have been here. The lessons have somehow gotten worse then before, and dancing was the worst.

It is almost like they knew we had enjoyed dancing once and were trying to find a way to make us forget that and hate it. The dancing lasted twelve hours two times a week and the only breaks we were allowed was when we literally dropped to the ground with bleeding feet.

And trust me, that hurts. After every "dance lesson" we were sentenced to the medic and then straight to our rooms without any food due to being a "hassle" to the Emperor. Not like we are choosing this!

I was the first one who was bandaged up, so I got the opportunity to be the first to get to my bed. Looking out the window, I could see the moon.

It was a full moon. I stood and slowly made my way to the window.

"So beautiful." I breathed out.

"I've seen better." I whirled around and saw a soldier.

"Who.. What- Why?" I stuttered out the beginning of questions.

"Relax June." Only one person calls me by random months.

"...Drew..?" I said his name quietly, hoping I wasn't wrong.

"In the flesh." he pulled off his helmet and flicked a fringe of green hair.

"Whatareyoudoinghere?" I rushed out.

He laughed, "What did you say?"

"What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"Had some unfinished business with the Emperor. He kind of took this girl I started having feelings for."

I turned away from him and looked back out the window.

"That still doesn't tell me why you are here."

"What? No questions about who it is?" he teased.

"Drew be serious, you don't have much time before someone comes to check on me."

"Fine, Paul, Ash, Gary and I are currently in the army in order to get close to the Emperor in order to move on to the next step of the Revolution. And we needed to talk with you ladies."

"So we are ladies now?"

"Would you prefer Princess, airhead?"

"No. And I am not an airhead."

He chuckled.

"What do you want Drew?" I was getting impatient and tired of his teasing. Why doesn't he just get to the point already?

"May... Why didn't you tell me you were a princess?" and there it was.

"And how was I supposed to do that? You were always talking about how terrible the Royals are, and I was... Embarrassed to be one."

"You shouldn't have, I would have understood."

"Oh really!" I turned back around, but didn't move from the window and risk a chance of tumbling on my injured feet, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you wouldn't have been mad, that you wouldn't have treated me differently if you had known before now that I was a princess?"

Drew was silent.

"Well..." he said awkwardly, "I can't really see your eyes with you across the room."

"That's a lame excuse."

"Why haven't you marched across the room and gotten in my face yet? You always did at the camp when you were mad." he sounded suspicious.

It was my turn to be silent. I just stood across the room from him, looking at the floor. The silence stretched out. I willed him to just leave me alone, and forget about me.

"May?" he sounded worried now, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Drew." I shifted my feet a little, I needed to lay back down again, and soon.

"No, you are lying. You can't lie to me November."

"I lied before and you didn't know. I don't think you really know me like you think you do Cabbage Brain." I knew I sounded snotty, but I didn't want to talk to Drew any more. I might start crying soon.

"May... Please tell me." he started to come closer.

"Stay back!" I warned, but I couldn't move, otherwise my feet would betray me.

"May..." he stood in front of me. I saw the emerald green of his eyes, filled with concern.

"Why are you so concerned about me?" I debated moving away, but I was trapped anyways between Drew and the wall. Talk about a rock and a hard place.

"Because May."

"Because is not a proper answer... I should know. I am the one with Princess lessons here..." I started to ramble a little.

"Because May, I care about you, a lot." he reached up and touched my face, "In fact... I love you.."

"What?" I moved my foot a little and winced, but Drew didn't notice.

"I love you." he sounded confident now, "I know I said I hated Royals before, but that was before..."

"Before..." I prompted.

"Before I met you." he stared deep into my eyes, like he was looking into my soul, "You are funny, beautiful, smart-"

"Not an airhead?" I smiled a little, but in the back of my head I knew I couldn't keep upright long.

"You still are an airhead, but a smart one."

"That is a contradicting statement." I leaned my back against the wall, trying to find support. Sweat also from the effort started to form on my forehead. I was grateful for the dark, for it hid my pain.

"No it isn't." I could see Drew's smirk even in the dark, "You are amazing May."

He looked out the window and continued to speak, but I started to slide down the wall.

"Being with you makes me so happy, and when you left... I felt empty, alone."

I collapsed then with a moan.

"May!" Drew refocused on me, "What's wrong?"

"My... feet..." I slowly brought my knees to my chest, tucking my wrapped feet under my dress.

"What do you mean?" he knelt down, "Tell me!"

"Dancing... lesson," I started to get a little dizzy, "Feet.. bleeding... Exhausted."

My vision started to blur.

"Bleeding Feet? Dancing lesson?" Drew reached out and grabbed one of my feet. He stared at the wrapping, looking up once to see me close my eyes, pained.

"I am going to unwrap this... Okay?" I only groaned a little. I suddenly felt every aching bone in my body and just how tired I was. And just when Drew was confessing what I dreamed of him saying.

I felt the wrapping on my feet loosen and fall off. Drew exclaimed something at the sight of my foot.

"What are they doing to you?" my sudden rush of pain seemed to be passing a little. Everything started to get less fuzzy.

"This? It is not that bad. You should have seen me a couple weeks ago! I had to be carried here." Drew wasn't amused.

"Let's get you laying on your bed." carefully, he picked me up and placed me on my bed.

"Did you re-wrap my foot? I will get in trouble if I get blood on the sheets."

"You have got to be joking."

"Afraid not. The rules here are strict." I smiled at him.

"I was wrong about a lot of things May, you know about Royals." he stared sadly at me as he wrapped the bandage back around my foot.

"It's fine, you didn't know." I grabbed one of his hands. "But you should be leaving now. The others should be done and we haven't had the nightly checkup yet."

"Nightly checkup?"

"Someone comes in and reminds us of all we are doing today and why we are doing it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"If we slip out of line, then people will get hurt. People from the countries."

"People of Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto, and the Orange Islands."

"And Hoenn."

"Your home." I nodded at him.

"Did I ever tell you where I was from?"

"No." I said curiously.

"La Rousse."

"That's in Hoenn!"

"Yep." he smiled at me, "Good night May. Remember that I am always nearby."

he stood up, "And... remember what I said earlier."

"...That you...love me?"

"Yes." he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Drew." he stopped at the door and looked back at me.

"I will get you out of here Princess, I promise."

"Good night Drew. Be safe."

And with that he left. I looked back out the window, but this time filled with happiness. I trusted Drew to get me out of here.


	14. Chapter 14

**Destiny Dreamer here apologizing for such a late update. I couldn't get on the computer to write for a while. Hope you like my story so far! Review too please!**

Leaf POV

I hated many things about the Palace. At the top of my list is most definitely the Emperor, but the mornings after dance lessons are high up on my list as well.

My feet have stopped bleeding, and now just are swollen to double their normal size and hurt really badly with every single step. At least today was our break day.

Our week was comprised of a day of etiquette lessons followed by a dance lesson day. The next three days were more princess lessons, and then a dancing day. But the last day was a break of sorts. We usually would spend the day "personally reviewing" our past lessons (studying in other words), which meant we spent the day in the little sitting room that joined the bedrooms talking.

"Good morning Leaf." Yellow limped out of her room and sat on a seat. She had already gotten dressed in the new protocol gray dress and her hair was in a tight bun at the nape of her neck.

"Good morning Yellow." I smiled.

"Anyone else come out yet?"

"No, but I think I heard Misty and Dawn moving around."

"So who is going to have to wake up May then?" Yellow's eyes crinkled a little at the thought.

"Whoever gets out last." I was a little relieved to see Yellow's smile reach her eyes. She had become very pale and drawn in lately.

"Shall I warn them, Your Majesty?" I stood and bowed a little. Yellow giggled.

"Yes please."

"Misty! Dawn!" I called, "Last one out gets to wake up May!"

Suddenly both of their doors flung open.

"I was out first!" they called simultaneously. "No you weren't! I was!"

"Stop your yelling!" May moaned as her door opened. "I am awake!"

"Thank goodness." Dawn sighed. May is especially difficult to wake up the day after a dancing lesson, she says it is because her feet keep her up all night.

"How are you up so early?" I looked at her.

"With you guys yelling, it isn't easy to stay asleep. So what is for breakfast?"

"No one has brought it up yet." May only nodded and sat down. My eyebrows shot up at this.

"May? Are you okay?" Yellow asked concerned.

"Yes... Why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't start wailing when you found out there wasn't any food yet." I scrutinized her. She seemed... off.

"Oh," she twiddled her thumbs.

"May... What are you hiding?" Dawn sat up straighter in her chair.

"Oh, nothing."

"May!" Misty was getting impatient.

"Fine! I... I saw Dr.." She mumbled something.

"Louder!"

"I saw Drew..."

"You saw Drew what?"

"I saw Drew last night." no one had a response to that. My mind raced with the possibilities. If Drew was here, was Gary? Were they here to stop the Emperor?

"What happened May?" Dawn finally spoke up.

"After I got back from the medic and was in my room, he was there. I stood by the window, and then he came over to me and-" her voice caught.

"And?"

"He told me that... he loved me."

"Really?!" Dawn jumped up. May nodded shyly. "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!"

"Dawn," I warned, "Quiet down before someone hears you. Did he say anything about the others May?"

"Yes, he said the others were here in the palace. Well Paul, Gary and Ash. Red isn't."

Gary is here. Gary is here!

"What are they doing here?"

"They are acting as soldiers."

"Which is why Red isn't here." Yellow nodded.

"Yep. Drew didn't say where they were assigned though."

I stood up again, "They must be stationed close by. Otherwise, he couldn't have made it to your room last night."

"You're right!" May seemed excited about this, "That means we might see them!"

***Knock Knock***

"Come in!" I called. We immediately sobered up and arranged ourselves in a princessly fashion. A shrewd looking woman walked in carrying our tray of food.

"Here is your breakfast, but first I have an announcement." we waited quietly. "There has been a change to your schedule. You will no longer have these frivolous break days, instead you will spend your time in the presence of the Emperor himself. And also, another dancing lesson will be replacing a scholarly lesson. That is all. The Emperor expects you in the throne room in an hour. Escorts will arrive fifteen minutes beforehand."

She quickly left the room. No one went toward the food tray. I was stunned with the news. Not only would we have ANOTHER dance lesson in a week, we had to spend a day "in the presence of the Emperor himself."

"I am going to die." May moaned and collapsed into a seat. I nodded in response before grabbing a slice of bread.

* * *

"Do you think we will see any of the boys around on duty?" Dawn whispers to me as we walk through the halls. Two guards lead and three bring up the rear. One for each of us in case we wanted to escape.

"How am I supposed to know?" I sigh, "I doubt Gary would even want to see me."

"Come on Leaf!" Dawn's voice gets a little louder, "Have a little hope."

"Keep your voice down. Also, I will have hope when you admit you are nervous to see Paul."

Dawn turns bright red and stammers something. I rolls my eyes and look forward again. Very soon, we arrive in front of the throne room doors.

Technically, these aren't the only throne room doors, but the other three exits are secrets. One behind the throne, and two behind random tapestries of the Emperor. Not that I am supposed to know this.

The doors open. We walk in a straight line. First Yellow, then me, followed by Misty, May and then Dawn. Oldest to youngest.

The throne room was silent. The only sound was our steps on the stone floor. We walked forward until we stood in front of the Emperor. Heads bowed, arms folded in front of us. Princess protocol.

"Ah ladies. I am so glad you are all here. As you have been informed already your schedule has had some changes." I hear him stand up, "Three days of dancing, three days of lessons, and of course the last day in my presence.

The days in which you spend time with me will include showing me all you have learned. From dinner etiquette to whatever fact I want to know. Today you will watch how my days are passed. To get a... _feel_ for ruling."

We stayed silent. As was expected.

"Now then. Stand up to the sides of my throne, and we will start."

I had to hold in a groan. I doubted anything really interesting would happen. He wasn't going to have some important meeting in front of us, which meant we would be standing listening to ways to better improve training ALL DAY!

I still followed his orders and walked to the side of the throne. Yellow and Misty stood with me, and May and Dawn stood on the other side. This time we could lift our heads and look up.

I inspected the room. Tapestries of the Emperor were everywhere. Some showed him above a map of sorts, others had him in battle scenes and whatnot. One word ran through my head. Vain. Vain, vain, vain, vain!

I also realized that other soldiers stood on guard in the room. They almost looked like decorations; they stood unmoving, but their hands were ready at their swords. They stood looking forward, but I could see that some of their eyes were wandering around.

One of the soldiers in particular stood out. He was looking straight at the throne platform at us. Me. I met dark viridian eyes, and my hearts stopped.

I almost squeaked when I realized it, but that would cause some issues. Like I would get in huge trouble with the Emperor.

The doors suddenly opened, and I turned my head away from Gary. In walked Commander Everest and a few other army leaders. Four others to be exact.

Commander Drakensberg, Commander Damavand, Commander Elbrus, and Commander Eiger. Everest is May's "keeper" as the Emperor puts it. We all have one; Eiger is Yellow's, Drakensburg is Dawn's, Misty's is Elbrus, and mine is Damavand.

I will admit that really Everest terrifies me. The others are kind of a joke. Like they are here just to "scare" us. Please, all I have ever seen Damavand do is fall over drunk.

"Ah, I am so glad you gentlemen were all able to make it." The Emperor said in a cold voice.

"Your Excellence," Everest bowed, "You summoned us." Commander Everest reminded me of a Seviper. Slimy looking and cruel to the bone.

"I gathered you to review our plans for crushing the rebellion. My head shot back to the Emperor. He was discussing this in front of us?

I looked over at Gary to see him staring at the Emperor in shock. I tried to figure out what the Emperor was up to.

"Well as previously reviewed in our last meeting. The Rebels have moved their base, so we are currently narrowing down possible locations and when that is complete we will send in troops."

"Perfect. And dealing with the Rebel leader Red?"

"We will tear them to bits."

* * *

**Yellow POV**

My heart stopped. They were going to-to... Red...

I saw from the corner of my eyes Leaf stiffen. I didn't move though. My mind couldn't process the thought of Red being...

I did not listen to what the Emperor's reply was. The Emperor did this on purpose. First the dancing lessons, and now this- this information. I hope the other boys in the Palace can stop this.

I did not listen to anything else the entire day. I just stood shocked and unfeeling. I felt myself moved by what I will assume is Leaf. My feet move automatically as I am lead down the hall.

We reach our rooms, but one guard lingers.

"Gary!" Leaf hisses, "You can't be caught here!"

His name finally snaps me out of my daze.

"Gary?" I turn to them. He has taken off his helmet, and is looking down at Leaf.

"What about the other guards waiting outside?" she questions.

"Relax, they are the others."

"Others?" Dawn focuses in on Gary.

"Yes, we have many of the Rebel members within the Palace."

"Oh."

"Why did you come in?" Leaf crosses her arms.

"It was my turn."

"Your turn?"

"To apologize. Drew got to do it last night, and I hear he got a satisfying answer." he smirks a little and glances at a red-faced May, and then looks at Leaf.

She turns red as well, but manages to form a reply, "D-don't get your hopes up. Why else did you come in?"

"I was here to reassure Yellow that Red is going to be fine, and not to worry."

"How do you know? They are going to find the new camp, and then Red will be..."

"There is no new camp." Gary smiles.

"What?"

"Red came up with the idea. We have a new system of communication and we have no base camp." Gary nonchalantly tries to place his arm around Leaf. She stiffens a little, but I can see she wants to talk with Gary.

"Well, thank you Gary. If you remember anything else you want to share you can tell Leaf." I walk into my room then, and I hear Misty, Dawn and May doing the same, and for once in a long time I can't help but smile.

* * *

**Gary POV**

I will have to tell Red how amazing of a catch he has in Yellow. She is the reason I get to talk with Leaf. Once all the girls were gone, I give Leaf's shoulders a little squeeze.

Instead of blushing some more, Leaf pushes away. "Alright Gary, start talking."

Her posture makes me a little nervous. I scratch my head a little.

"I.. don't know where to start Leafy."

"Well don't start with calling me Leafy." I smile at her comeback.

"You are unlike anyone I have ever met." I see a little vulnerability flash in her green eyes.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" her voice is quiet, barely above a whisper.

"It is an amazing thing." I step a little closer to her, "You are beautiful, funny. and probably one of the smartest people I know."

She shakes her head a little to disagree, "I am serious Leaf! I have seen so many girls who try to do everything you do, but it is all wrong. You are perfect."

"I am not perfect." she drops her head to let hair cover her face.

"Yes you are." I brush the hair back. Leaf starts to cry.

"No. Don't say that." she pushes back, "Everyone expects me to be some perfect princess and know all the answers, but I can't! I am tired of people constantly expecting me to be the one who will dance the longest, answer any question and then expect me to never feel any pressure!"

"Leaf, no one expects you to-"

"Yes they do!" she starts to shake.

"I don't." as soon as I say this, she stops. She looks shocked.

"You don't?"

"No. I don't expect you to be anything. Just yourself. I don't care if you can't dance or if you can't answer a question. I love you, not what you can do." I place my hands on her shoulders.

"This is so clique." she mumbles.

"I make my grand confession of my love and you call it clique?" I say sarcastically.

She smiles before resting her head on my shoulder, "Yep. Drew just confessed similarly to May like last night and now here you are. My next bet is that in the next day or two Ash will get his'turn' and then Paul."

"As smart as you are pretty."

"Gary?"

"Yes Leafy?" I can practically feel her eye-roll.

"Do you mean it? That you don't care about what I can and can't do?"

"Yes. Leaf," I paused collecting my thoughts, "I know you are stressed about all that has happened, and probably how you couldn't figure out a way to stop it, but don't. It will all work out, and I will be here with you when it is finally over."

"You-you tell me that you love me and how much you know me, but I haven't known you that long."

"Ever heard of love at first sight?"

"It is in every single fantasy book."

"Well it is real. And it is all that matters."


	15. Chapter 15

May POV

I sighed quietly and tried to pay attention to the tutor. It was insanely hard though, in the past week Paul, Ash, Gary and Drew have all come up to each of us respectively and confessed in their own ways.

Misty turns bright red at the mention of Ash, and Dawn got quiet when Leaf had tried to ask her what had happened. It was really sweet really. Ash brings out a happy, girly side of Misty and Paul calms Dawn's upbeat and perky attitude.

Lessons and even dancing has gotten a bit easier to handle knowing that the boys are here in the palace, which sounds love-dovey but what would you expect?

"Princess Maybelle!" the tutor's sharp voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Uh, yes?" I sat up straighter. The tutor was a short fat man with a ring of black hair around his head, and a shiny bald spot on top. His face was bright red from anger.

"You will pay attention in this lesson, or face the consequences!"

"Yes, sir." I tried to sound as sorry as I could.

"What was that?" his voice was as sharp as a knife.

"I said yes, sir."

"You will not take that tone with me! Now for punishment-"

"What tone?!" I shouted. My temper was at a high.

"Do not talk back to me Princess." the man sneered. I saw a glint in his eyes that showed he was waiting for a fight, and I had fallen for it.

Well, I was already in trouble, so might as well let it all out, "How about _you_ don't talk to _me_ like that!"

"May." I heard Leaf hiss at me to stop.

"Excuse me-" the tutor tried to

"You are excused!" the room was quiet, and it was then I realized I had pushed him too far. I immediately snapped my mouth shut with an audible click.

The tutor (I should probably learn his name sometime) had a wicked smile on his face.

"Guards," he raised his voice slightly, "escort the Princesses to their rooms, I will bring Princess Maybelle to the Emperor."

Guards walked into the room and the other girls were lead out.

"Ah Princess, I knew you wouldn't last here long enough. Now let's go find the Emperor." he gripped my wrist and yank me through the halls. He made a beeline for the throne room, and threw open the doors without a second thought.

"Your Essence." he bowed low. I simply looked blankly ahead, trying not to seem guilty.

"Ah, I see you have interrupted me Tutor Linus. Please explain why." His name was Linus?

"Thank you," he bowed again, "You see, I was in the middle of my lesson when Princess Maybelle just started yelling at me."

I just started yelling at him? I just said "Yes, sir." and then he got angry!

"Ah, I see. Now I would like to hear Princess Maybelle's side of the story." the Emperor looked at me, and I saw Tutor Linus stiffen next to me.

Bowing my head in order to seem humble-ish, "Your Grace, I was in lessons and I got a little side-tracked. Tutor Linus caught this and warned me. I answered 'Yes, sir.' but then he started getting angry about my tone or whatever and was yelling at me. I then sadly, lost my temper and smarted off to him. Which is when he brought me here." I told the Emperor the truth. I could only get in huge trouble if he thought I was lying.

he room was quiet. Next to me, Tutor Linus was sweating, he knew that the Emperor would see the truth in my story, and the lies in his.

"Well, I can not believe this. After my warnings and whatnot, you insist on lying to my face." Linus had been warned?

"Maybelle, did you really think I would not know when you are lying?"

WHAT?!

"Think of the people and your family who are in danger with this little incident. I warned you and the other princesses that any little bit of acting out would have grievous consequences." I started to breathe hard and had to look at the floor in order to hide my enraged face from the Emperor.

"So now, on to the topic of punishment." his voice sounded sickeningly excited, "We could raise taxes in Hoenn, or I could move towards your family. You have a little brother correct, Prince Maxwell."

My hands curled into tight fists and I started shaking, "He is in the training school I believe, I could intensify his training, or limit his meals. Oh, or I could refuse to send food to your parents-"

"STOP! YOU WILL LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I shouted. I looked bravely into his eyes, and I only saw red. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Linus shift uncomfortably and the guards around us start to ready themself for an attack or order. The Emperor just looked at me calmly.

The Emperor sat studying me for a while, "I am a man of my word Princess Maybelle. I said there will be a consequence, and there shall."

"Then do it to me! I got into trouble with Tutor Linus, not the people of Hoenn, not my little brother, and not my parents. If you are as just and honorable a ruler as you say, then you will not punish innocent people!"

The Emperor raised an eyebrow and processed what I had said. I stood waiting for his answer and final say in the "consequence."

"Fine, if you want it to be this way, then so it shall be." the Emperor stood and turned to the men standing in the throne room, "All of you may take the rest of the day off and leave this room. Commander Everest please stay here though."

I watched the men all leave. A few looked back and made eye contact with me. A pair of brown eyes, a pair of viridian eyes, a pair of onyx eyes, and... a pair of emerald green eyes. Drew looked like he was about to protest and not leave, but I saw Gary and Paul push him discreetly out the door.

As soon as he left, I realized just how alone I was. I had never really been alone with the Emperor; there were always either the girls or I guess the guys now.

"Princess Maybelle." I turned to the Emperor and Commander Everest. Once I had turned to face them , the two men started to have a conversation.

"So what do you think her punishment should be Commander?" The Emperor glanced at me.

"It appears that Princess Maybelle has a bit of anger issues, which is not princess-like in the least."

The Emperor nodded, "I see, and how would you suggest we solve that?"

"As you would with any child throwing a tantrum, put them in time-out." Commander Everest looked me straight in my eyes with an evil glint.

"And since Princess Maybelle needs to understand she is no longer a child we will have to make it a severe time-out." How can you make a time-out severe?

The Emperor turned to me, "Princess Maybelle, for the next month you will be staying in a cell at the top of one of the towers. Only Commander Everest and I will know this, and only Commander Everest and I will be up there to check in on you."

Talk about a cliche. A princess locked in a tower.

"Commander Everest would you please escort Maybelle to her cell now." Commander Everest walked to me and grabbed my elbow, but we didn't head to the big doors I came in through. Instead we walked to a tapestry.

Without stopping his stride, Commander Everest yanked up the tapestry and wouldn't you know, there was a secret passageway. I then made the connection the I never once ever saw the Emperor walking through the hallways. Which actually seems pretty smart, because he has to know people do not like him, and want to kill him.

The passageway was cold and damp. I tried not to shiver, but I was failing miserably. I also couldn't see where I was going. I could tell that there were multiple tunnels, but it was very dark.

Commander Everest didn't falter. Being the Emperor's right-hand man probably has its advantages. We came to a wall, and Commander Everest turned me around.

"Can't be too cautious now." I could feel his cold smile in his words. I heard the sound of scraping stones, and when I was turned around again, the wall was gone. Commander Everest lead me out, and I found myself at the foot of a flight of stairs.

"Start walking Maybelle." we climbed the stairs for what felt like forever. Finally, we reached a door and when Everest opened it, I saw my new room for the next month. It was a stone floor and the walls were stone. Oh, and I had a little barred window.

"I will be up in a week or so to bring you food and water. Remember why you are in here, and try to behave." I listened as he shut and locked the door and then waited until his footsteps disappeared.

I then sunk down to my knees and let my emotions overflow. Tears spilled down my face. The tears quickly passed and were replaced with anger. All boiled towards the Emperor. He had threatened my family and the people of Hoenn like they meant nothing!

"I hate you!" I shouted, but I figured no one would hear me. "I hate you!"

I just kept screaming this until I was hoarse. Then I cried again. I kept crying until I fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Misty POV

We were all quiet. May had been gone for over an hour and still she hadn't come back. Leaf had been pacing since we came back into the room. Dawn was sitting and rocking slightly on one of the couches. Yellow was sitting on a different chair, but not moving at all, and her hair covered her face.

I was leaning up against the back wall, just watching everything. The door, the others, etc.

A quiet knock on the door caused all of us to stand up and face it. Without waiting for an answer, the door was opened. In walked Drew, Gary, Ash and Paul. All of them in here, can not mean anything good.

"Where is May?" I am not sure who asked the question, but it was on all of our minds.

"We don't know." Gary looked down nervously. Paul kept his normal blank expression, and Ash looked upset. Drew looked pale and haunted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I snapped.

"We were in the throne room when she came in, but the Emperor excused all guards for the day and we had to leave the room. May never came out." Gary looked at each of us.

"Gary, tell us everything that happened." Leaf sat on a seat, and we all copied her. Gary and the others all relayed the conversation that took place in the throne room. I got angry when i heard Tutor Linus' story.

"Liar! May didn't just start yelling."

"We figured as much."

"Why did the Emperor say May was lying?" Drew demanded, "She clearly wasn't!"

I met the glances of the other girls, and Leaf nodded.

"He knows that," Leaf replied grimly, "but we are only _women_. And we have no power, rights, and he has to remind us of that. Even if the tutor had told him the truth May was going to be punished."

They all seemed to sit and think for a minute.

"Hey girls, what did the Emperor mean by warning you of consequences for acting out?" I was mostly surprised because Ash had asked this, and that they had picked up on this at all.

I decided to answer his question still though, "When we came back we had to have a... talk. With the Emperor. He told us that next time we act out or whatever, we aren't going to be directly punished. Our family, our people, or whoever else are."

Yellow added on to my statement, "But since May yelled back and fought, there might be a change to that. It probably was a realization for the Emperor that we don't care if we get hurt or whatever, as long as no one else gets punished for us."

"What do you mean you don't care if you get hurt or not?" Paul said angrily.

"Paul." Dawn smiled sadly, "Is it right for one person to be beaten for another's crime?"

"No." he mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Then we aren't an exception. Even if the Emperor's rules aren't fair." Dawn put her hand on Paul's face. It was a sweet moment and it felt a little private. I looked away only to find myself looking straight into Ash's eyes.

He smiled a little and I blushed. But just as quickly as he smiled, his face grew seriously.

"So what do we do now?" he reached out and held my hand. I saw Drew sitting watching each of us sadly. He must be thinking about May.

"We try to figure out where May is, and if we can't get her, we wait until she comes back from her 'punishment.'"

I was reminded of my sisters.

"If she comes back."

"What are you talking about? She is still a Princess, even though she doesn't have any power. The Emperor won't kill her!"

"You don't understand. None of you do." Leaf sighed sadly, and scooted away a little from Gary. "Being a princess means nothing!"

"I doubt he would ever just kill a princess or make her disappear." Gary laughed a little.

"It didn't stop him before." I had never heard Yellow sound so grim.

"Before? What princess?"

"Princesses." I corrected.

"More than one?" they all looked alarmed, "Who?"

The girls looked at me expectantly, "My sisters. Princesses Daisy, Violet, and Lily."

"Your sisters?" Ash looked at me in concern, "What happened to them?"

I looked to Yellow, "When I first came to the Palace, they were here, but something happened, and one day they just disappeared."

"Disappeared." Drew's eyes were large and panicked.

"We shouldn't be this negative!" Dawn said suddenly, "It will get us no where! We need to stop worrying and start planning!"

She looked very determined, and I felt hope looking at her.

The others all agreed and started discussing plans. Ash though leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Are you okay?" I pulled back from him to look him in the eyes surprised.

He seemed concerned and worried for me. It felt nice to know that Ash was here for me.

"I will be fine."

"You sure?"

I smiled a little and squeezed his hand. "Yep, I get the feeling that eventually this will work out."


End file.
